Hikaru and Lantis Fic
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: Chapter 2 is UP!Anyway, this chap talks Lantis n Hikaru's engagement! and WTH is Soshi thinking and doing? Want to know more...read it...i sucks at summary...anyway plz rr! no more than 95 reviews, no story! sorry for late update
1. First Meeting

Author notes: Hi! I'm writing another story here. Hehehe! * * Means thinking  
  
Chapter 1: First Meeting  
  
Hikaru was late to meet Umi and Fu. Hikaru knew what would Umi said when they meet later. *Why you, Hikaru, we have been waiting or you so long! What you got to say* Hikaru quickly run out of the house. "Ja ne, nii- chan." Hikaru was running to Tokyo Tower so fast that she bumped into someone. "Ouch! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Said Hikaru as she looks up to see. She bumped into a cute guy with black hair and dark blue eyes. "Are you okay?" asked the guy. "Somehow, okay." "Hey, Lantis. What you got there? Wow, what a cute girl! Your girlfriend?" asked his friend, who have white hair and orange eyes. "No, Eagle. She accidentally bumps into me. So, are you sure you all right?" "Yes." Hikaru looked at her watch. "I'm late. Sorry I got to go now, bye and sorry." Said Hikaru as she ran to Tokyo tower. "Hey, Lantis. Let's go. Ferio is waiting for us." "Why must I go? I don't want to know anymore girls. Primera is so irritating. At school, she jumps out from nowhere. Now is holiday, she comes to my house and make lunch, dinner, pack the room even the house." "That's why you need a girlfriend. So Primera will give up on you!" "Yeah! Yeah, let's go. Can't win over you."  
  
At Tokyo tower.  
  
Hikaru finally reached Tokyo Tower. She went around to look for her friends. A girl with pure blue hair and eyes was cursing Hikaru. "Where's that Hikaru Shido? She is late! Where is she?" "Umi, relax. Hikaru maybe is nearby." Said a girl with brown hair, green eyes wearing glasses. "I know. But ascot is waiting for us at the café. It was us who wanted Hikaru to have boyfriend. Ascot and Ferio know a guy who is single. You know both of us have boyfriends already. Among the three of us, only Hikaru don't have boyfriend." "Hey, Umi, Fu!" shouted Hikaru as she ran over to her friends. "Sorry I'm late!" "Why are you so LATE?" shouted Umi. "I went back home yesterday. You know now that I'm living alone now. I get bored sometimes." "Anyway, let's go. Ascot is waiting for us." Said Umi as she pulled Hikaru out.  
  
At the café.  
  
"WHY AM I HERE AGAIN?" asked Lantis. "To know a girl." Said Eagle. "I know but why are they so late?" "Maybe cause Hikaru was late again." Said ascot. "So who this girl I am meeting?" "Hikaru Shido. She a nice girl who have red hair and eyes." Said Ferio. "Sounds like the girl who bump into you, Lantis." "Maybe is her." Said Ascot looking out the window and he saw Umi pulling Hikaru. "Here they come!" Umi, Fu walked into the café. Hikaru was being pulled than walking. "We are here!" shouted Ferio. "Oh, there they are, Fu." And they walked over. "Let me introduce. This is Lantis and his friend, Eagle." Said Ascot. "Oh, you are the guy I bumped into just now. Hi, I'm Hikaru Shido." "Lantis, I did guess correctly. Hi! I'm Eagle. If you ended up not falling in love with Lantis, think about me." Lantis gave Eagle a stern look. "Just joking. Come sit beside Lantis." "I think I will sit beside Umi and." said Hikaru but was stopped by Umi. "Hikaru, sit beside Lantis."  
  
Author notes: so how is this story? Please review. 


	2. School starts

Chapter 2: The school days are here! Author Notes: I know that everyone hates school days but I got to do it with the story. I'm adding a few Ayashi no ceres character and Saiyuki in.  
  
Relationships: Emeraude: Zagato's wife & a schoolteacher in Cephiro High Zagato: Cephiro High's Principal Alcyone, Konzen, Caldina & Lafarga: A schoolteacher Aya: a classmate in Hikaru's Class. Aki: Aya's twin brother. Same class as Hikaru. Like Umi since junior high. Yuhi: In one of the same class as Hikaru. Like Hikaru. Toya: Aya's boyfriend and is in class 3-A Clef, Prsia: In the same Class in Primera.  
  
In Lantis's House,  
  
"Lantis! If you don't wake up any sooner, you are going to be late at the first day of school!" shouted Zagato as he hit hard on the door. "This is not my first year in Cephiro High, Zagato. By the way, is Eagle here yet?" asked Lantis, sleepily as he came out from his room to head for the bathroom. "No! Eagle is not here yet. Are you meeting with Eagle? If yes, I go to the school with Emeraude first." Lantis was still not really awake reply "Yup, meeting Eagle." "The breakfast is done, Zagato, Lantis!" shouted Emeraude, downstairs. "Coming." 'Ding Dong!' the doorbell rang. "Who could it be in this early morning? Must be Eagle." Said Emeraude. Emeraude opened the door to find Primera there. "Good morning, Sister-in- law." Said Primera. "Huh? Sister-in-law? Lantis! Your wife just called me sister in law!" in the bathroom, Lantis was brushing his teeth heard what Emeraude said. He was too shocked and ended up choking. "WHAT?" shouted Lantis from the bathroom. "I'll be right down!" "Okay! Primera come in." Primera went in. Lantis quickly went his school uniform and ran downstairs. "Primera! How much time must I say that don't called Emeraude and Zagato, Sister-in-law and brother-in-law! We are not married yet!" shouted Lantis. "Come on, don't be shy, Lantis." Said Zagato as he lowed down his newspaper. 'Ringggg!' the phone rang. "I'll go get it." "Thanks, Lantis." Lantis picked up the phone. "Hello. This is Lantis speaking." "Hi, Lantis. Hikaru here. I was wondering what class are you in? I didn't mange to ask you the last time." "Hikaru? I'm in class 3-A. you?" Asked Lantis, sounding very happy to be hearing Hikaru's voice again. "I'm in class 1-A. Umi, Fu, Ferio and Ascot is also the same class as me. So you and eagle in the same class?" "Yeah." "I'm quite nervous today. Well, see you later in school. Bye." "Bye." Lantis put the phone back. "Who was it, Lantis?" asked Emeraude. "Just a friend."  
  
On the way to school,  
  
"Hikaru, you okay?" asked Fu as she stared at the pale face of Hikaru. "Yeah. Just nervous." Umi hold Hikaru's hand. "Your hand is so cold. We are nervous too, Hikaru but don't worry too much. You have us, right?" "Yeah." On the other hand, Lantis was having difficulty walking to school. Primera keep on hugging his arm so tightly that makes Lantis hard to walk. "Lantis, if this continue, Hikaru would be unhappy." Said Eagle. "Hikaru? Who's that?" "Just a friend, Primera. Just a friend."  
  
In the school,  
  
"Wow. Look at the number of students in the school." Said Umi. "You said it. Cephiro High is famous for its finding of talented students." Said Fu. Then there was a shout. "Lantis sempai is here." Lantis started to walk into the school compound. "Hey. That's Lantis and Eagle." Said Hikaru, forgetting her nervous heart Umi noticed that there was a blue haired girl sticking to Lantis. "Who's that girl?" pointed Umi. "That's Primera. Always sticking to Lantis." A voice was heard behind them. The girls turned around to find Ascot and Ferio. "How long have you guys been behind us?" "A few minutes ago." Lantis spotted Hikaru and her friends. He started walking towards them. "Hi, Hikaru." "Hi, Lantis. You look like a star here. Hahaha." Lantis's face went red. Primera quickly ran towards Lantis. "Hi! I'm Lantis's fiancée, Primera." "No, you're not. Hikaru don't misunderstand. She is only a friend." Lantis quickly explained. "Why are you so nervous in explaining to Hikaru?" said Eagle. Lantis's face went red again. "Don't be shy, Lantis." Said Primera, trying to tell everyone that Lantis is hers. The school bell rang. 'May all students assemble at the school hall now?' an announcement was made. "Hikaru. Let's go to the hall now. See you guys later." Said Umi as she pulls Hikaru and Fu to the hall. *Umi must be thinking I'm a two-timer. I like Hikaru but is just that Primera is always sticking to me, which cause misunderstanding.* thought Lantis, staring at Hikaru.  
  
In the school hall,  
  
"So.how are you going to tell Hikaru that you really like her?" said Eagle. "I don't know. I'm praying this speech will be more interesting than ever. I'm going to fall asleep." Said Lantis as he yawns. "So Hikaru, how do you find Lantis?" asked Umi. "Cute, good-looking." "is that all?" "Yes. I see. Oh yeah, today, you will be moving into your new house right?" "Yes. But I'm still not use of living alone." "This year we have 3 top students who top in their junior high result. May they come up to stage? First we have Fu Houji, Umi Ryuzaki and Hikaru Shido in Class 1-A." said Zagato. "Did he say Hikaru Shido?" asked Lantis shocked. "Yes. He did say." Hikaru, Umi and Fu went up the stage. "I still finding it stupid. Why must we come up the stage?" "I would like everyone to know them." "What know us? We are going to be dead by the time we leave school." Said Umi. Hikaru and Fu were laughing to show they are afraid of Umi's anger.  
  
During the orientation for after school event,  
  
"So Hikaru, what event are you joining? The maximum is 3." Asked Fu. "I'm joining Kendo & Choir. How about you Fu?" "Hmm. I'm don't know. But I am sure I'm joining the archery for sure. Archery has been my best event. How about you, Umi?" "I'm joining cooking lesson and western sword club." "Cooking?" said Hikaru and Fu together sweatdropping as Umi once bake a cake that's so hard like a rock. "What? Cooking is my best one except for that time I failed but don't worry, I can learn more about cooking and baking, okay?" "Sure. Hope to see some improvement." Said Fu. "Then we will meet back at the class room later, okay?" suggested Hikaru. "Sure. See you guys later."  
  
Hikaru went finding the Kendo Club. It was hard looking for the club. After looking for a long time, she found it. But it was crowed with lots of girls. "Wow. Look like lots of people wanted to join Kendo. Well got to try my luck." There seems to be a tryout. The girls will compete with a girl named Megumi. Hikaru went over to her and said she would like to compete. Megumi was impressed that a freshman would like to compete with her. It was a tough fight. At last, Hikaru found Megumi's flaw and hit her. "Wow. You are good. Come, let me bring you to the captain." Said Megumi as she brings Hikaru to their captain. "Hey, Lantis. This girl is good. Let her join the club. We will sure get the champion this year with her." "Lantis?" "Hikaru? So you want to join our club?" "Yes" After that, Hikaru managed to join Kendo. "Thank you very much." "Hey. Hikaru, training on every Wednesday." Said Megumi. "Okay." *Now to find the choir. But where could it be? *  
  
Umi was having a great time at the cookery class. Ms. Caldina is in charge of the club. "Wow. My cake is finally done. Now to give the Ms. Caldina to taste if it is okay?" Umi walked towards Ms. Caldina. "Ms. Caldina. My cake is done." "Okay. Let me try it." And she put into her mouth. "It taste great, Ms. Umi. Okay, you are allow to join this club." "Thank you. I was worry." *now this is over. I need to worry about western sword. Oh no! *  
  
Fu was doing great in archery. She shot all arrow bull eye. (I don't know much about archery.) "Very good, Ms Fu." "Thank you, Mr. Lafarga." "Well, you can join the club now. Welcome!" "Thank you" *I wonder what did Ferio join?*  
  
Author notes: so how was it? Thanks to Hikaru Shidou1109 & Sakura Riu for supporting me. Thanks a lot! Please review. 


	3. Lantis's rival appeared

Author notes: sorry for so late update. I injured my left hand and got some difficulties. Well, I just wanna say that Hikaru live just next door to Lantis. Remember that.  
  
Chapter 3: school starts Part 2 Lantis's love rival appear!  
  
Hikaru finally found the choir room. "Excuse me." said Hikaru as she opened the door. There she saw Primera talking to Fu. *What's Fu doing here? * Fu saw Hikaru and called her. "Hikaru! Over here!" "Hey! Fu, why are you here?" "Oh! I did not know what to join so I decided to join choir. And I saw Primera sempai." "Hey, Hikaru. You joining choir too?" "Yup. But I'm worry." "Don't worry. Ms. Emeraude is a great choir teacher. She will be here soon." "Primera, are u a choir member?" "Yes. And a member of western sword member. I wanted to join Kendo but I wish to give Lantis some free space." Ms. Emeraude came into the room. "Good morning to all girls and boys. I'm Ms. Emeraude. I'm in-charge of this club so whoever wants to join will go through the tryout. Please line up." "Hikaru, we better get in queue. See you later, Primera sempai." Said Fu as she pulls Hikaru away. "See you guys later." Said Primera as she waved goodbye. "Well, I better go look for Lantis now." As she run off to the Kendo room.  
  
At the Kendo room,  
  
"Look like we only have a girl joining us this year, Lantis." Said Megumi. "All the other girls came just for you. Went through the tryout but not even one enter. Why are you so popular?" "Very funny, Megumi." The door opened. "Ah! Primera, get off of me." "You two are a loving couple. Hey, I'll got to go now. See you in class, Lantis." (Megumi is in the same class as Lantis.) "Wait a minute, Megumi!" but Megumi have closed the door. "Are you happy now, Primera?" "Yes. So any girls join Kendo?" "Yes. Hikaru." "Hikaru? I'll get her to check on you." "Very funny, Primera. We are not even related. Why you care?" "Cause I'm your future wife. Just want to make sure you don't cheat on me." Lantis sighed.  
  
Back in the choir room,  
  
"Ms. Shido! You're a talented singer. You are welcome to join choir." "Thank you, Ms. Emeraude. Then I'll leave now. See you at lunch, Fu." "Later." But once Hikaru opened the door, a bunch of boys were staring at her. "Excuse me. But can you allow me to pass through?" "Hey. Was it this girl who sang just now? Her voice sounds like an angel singing." A voice is heard. "I think that's her." Then a boy with brown hair and golden eyes walked towards Hikaru. "May I ask what's your name? I'm Yuhi." "Hikaru Shido. I really got to go now. Excuse me." *Hikaru Shido, you got my heart with your look and voice. I'll get your heart, my angel. Wait for me. * Thought Yuhi.  
  
During lunch,  
  
"So, Fu. You have joined choir, huh?" asked Umi. "Yup. How was your western sword club? I heard Eagle is the captain." "Sure. It's great. I keep on teasing him for being stupid!" "That's so like you, Umi." Said Hikaru. "Hey, Hikaru!" a voice was heard. "Who's that, Hikaru?" "I don't know." "Remember me? I'm Yuhi. From class 3-A." "Oh, you are the one who I met at choir room." Lantis saw Yuhi and Hikaru talking and his face turned so angry. Eagle noticed it. "You want to know why is Yuhi with Hikaru, right?" "What! Why do I need to care about her so much? We are just.friends." said Lantis, blushing. Eagle just continues laughing.  
  
After school,  
  
"Then I'll go back first, Umi, Fu. Hey say hi to Ascot and Ferio for me. Have a nice date." Said Hikaru as she opened the door to find Lantis. "Hey, Lantis. Waiting for someone?" "Actually, I'm waiting for you. Wanna go home together?" "Err . okay."  
  
On their way home,  
  
"Hikaru?" "Yes?" "Are you and Yuhi a couple?" "No way! I just met him today but I don't quite like him." Lantis's face turned relieved. "Why you ask?" "Nothing. Hikaru, do you have someone in mind?" "No. Lantis, you are quite weird today." Lantis's face went red. "Am I? Haha!" * I'm can't tell her now that I like her but this is a good chance. What am I going to do? * Thought Lantis. "Hey, Hikaru!" Hikaru turned back. "That voice sound like." then Yuhi appeared. "Hey, Hikaru. Oh hi, Lantis. Hikaru are you free on this Sunday?" * what? A date?! * Thought Lantis. "Like a date or something?" "Something like that." Said Yuhi. "Sorry. I err. got a date with Lantis. Right, Lantis? And by the way, Yuhi, we just met today but me and Lantis met about 2 weeks ago. Well, Lantis. Let's go, okay?" said Hikaru as she holds onto Lantis hand and pulling him away. "Bye, Yuhi! Come on, Lantis!" said Hikaru as she pulled Lantis away from Yuhi. "Huh? Sure, bye Yuhi." As they walk away, (Hikaru still holding hands with Lantis) Lantis's face went redder than before. "Sorry, Lantis. I got you into this. Can you pretend to be my boyfriend to avoid Yuhi? I mean you can choose not to be." "Hikaru. I can pretend to be your boyfriend but you got to pretend as my girlfriend as I want to get away from Primera." "Okay." Said Hikaru as Lantis holds her hand even tighter.  
  
Author notes: sorry if this chapter is too short. What can I do with my right hand only? Lantis's class got lesson with Hikaru's class that's why if there's a little confusing, I'm sorry! Well see you in the next chapter! 


	4. Classes starts

Author notes: Sorry for the late update. Can't think of what happened next!!! Ahh!!! Enjoy this.  
  
Chapter 4: Class starts  
  
Lantis was waiting for Hikaru at school gate the next morning. Eagle who was on the way in saw him. "Hey, Lantis. Morning." "Oh, Eagle morning." Said Lantis still looking out for Hikaru. "Why are you not in the class but here? Waiting for me? Oh you're so good!!!" said Eagle trying to act like a gay. "No one is waiting for you, hentai. Now get along. I'm waiting for someone else." Said Lantis still on the lookout for Hikaru. "You are not waiting for Primera are you?" "NO WAY! Just go back to class first. I'll tell you later." Then he saw Hikaru running to school. 'I'm so late for school. Oh no!' thought Hikaru while running as fast as she could but Lantis quickly stop her. "Morning, Lantis. Can't talk now, going to be late for class." "Hikaru there's still 30 minutes before the school bell ring. And remember we are supposed to act as a couple?" said Lantis as soft as he could. "Oh yeah. Have you eaten? I'm hungry. There's still 30 minutes right? Then let's go to the canteen for a quick bite." Said Hikaru as Lantis hold Hikaru's hand and walk to the canteen. When Eagle saw them holding hand together, he thought 'oh this is going to be great show to watch and Zagato will be very happy.'  
  
~ Back in the class ~  
  
Lantis was finally in class before the bell ring in 5 minutes. Eagle went over to him and said: "Lantis. What happened to you and Hikaru? You two a couple already? Hey be careful of Primera. You know what she will do if she saw you and Hikaru holding hands. And Hikaru is in choir too. She can bully Hikaru, you know." "That's what I wanted to tell you." 'Ring!' the bell rang. "Talk to you later."  
  
~ Back in Primera class, Class 2-B ~  
  
Primera heard from her friends what is going on between Hikaru Shido and her 'boy friend', Lantis. She was so mad at Hikaru for flirting 'her' Lantis. * Why that Hikaru I thought that she could help me keep a look at Lantis for me! But now she had a crush at Lantis and snatching her away from me, no way! * thought Primera as she hit very hard on her table which shocked her teacher, Mr. Lafarga. "Ms. Primera, I believe that you have just hit the table so hard that distract everyone's attention in the class. Even if you hate my lesson so much, you are not allow to hit the table so hard till it breaks into 2 pieces." Said Mr. Lafarga as Primera look down on the table. The table indeed broke into 2 pieces. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Lafarga. I didn't mean to. It is just that I'm thinking of something." Said Primera as she lays her head very low. "All right then, to punish you, you know what to do, am I right, Ms. Primera?" "Yes, Mr. Lafarga." Said Primera as she walked out of the class. "Now let's continue, class." At the meanwhile, a girl with long golden hair and orange eyes was looking at Primera. * What happen to her this time? Must be something involving Lantis. * thought the girl.  
  
~ Outside Primera's classroom ~  
  
"All because of Hikaru, I'm punished out of the class. I'll destroy her as soon as lunch break starts." said Primera is a evil tone. At the meanwhile, Lantis and Eagle was on their way to the science lab. Eagle noticed Primera standing outside the classroom. "Hey, Lantis. Is that Primera?" asked Eagle as Lantis stopped down and see. "That's is her but she never got punish. She is a good girl never been punish like this before. Wonder what happened?" "Must be about you and Hikaru. She must have heard from her friends." Said Eagle as a guy with red hair and green eyes said. "If both of you continue standing here, we will get scolded by Madam Emeraude again, Eagle, Lantis." "You are right, Toya. Let's go Lantis. C'mon." said Eagle as he and Lantis walks off.  
  
~ Lunch Break ~  
  
"So what is going on between Hikaru and you?" asked Eagle as he and Lantis were going to look for Hikaru. "Well, we have a deal. I pretend to be her boyfriend and her pretend to be my girlfriend. She wants Yuhi to stay away from me while I want Primera staying away from me." Said Lantis. "Oh I see. And in this way, you can know more about her right?" Lantis face went red. "It is not that I want to think of her or know her better. I just doing her a favor." "But you did say that you want to tell her that you love her, right Lantis?" "Stop your nonsense. Hey is that Toya? Let's go see what is he doing in the freshman buildings." Said Lantis as he run off to Toya. "That Lantis. Just don't like to admit his own feeling." Said Eagle as he sighed. "Toya! What you doing here?" asked Lantis as he hit Toya's back. "Oh Lantis. I'm looking for my girlfriend Aya." "Aya? Hey that is the Aki's sister right? The Aki from class 1-D. I heard he is great in basketball." Said Lantis as Eagle went to stand beside him. " Yeah. So what you guys doing here? If you are here, all the girls will be after you and your Primera will appear." Said Toya as he laughed. "He is here looking for Hikaru Shido. You know her right, Toya?" said Eagle as he hit on Lantis back many times. "Hikaru Shido? You mean that girl from class 1-A? She is great you know? Wait a minute. I heard rumors that you are dating her, are you?" "Something like this." Said Lantis as he, Eagle and Toya reached the class 1-A. but Lantis saw Primera shouting at Hikaru. "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SEDUCE MY LANTIS! YOU WILL NEVER WIN ME! YOU HAD BETTER LEAVE LANTIS!" shouted Primera. Lantis was so mad that he quickly protects Hikaru. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, PRIMERA? IF YOU ARE HERE TO DISTURB HIKARU, YOU HAD BETTER LEAVE NOW AND NEVER BOTHER HER ANYMORE OR I'LL GET EVEN WITH YOU!" shouted Lantis which shockeed Toya and Eagle. "Lantis?" said Hikaru in a tiny sound. "huh? Sorry Hikaru, if I scare you . I'm so sorry." "LANTIS!" shouted Primera. Lantis gave her a death stare. "You better remember this Hikaru!" said Primera as she walks off. "Sorry, hikaru if Primera was too rude to you. She had been like this since I can remember. I'm so sorry." "It is okay. What surprise me that you shouted so loud." Said Hikaru as she give Lantis that full of happiness smile.  
  
~ Breaks ends and back to Lantis's class ~  
  
* C'mon, ring bell, ring. When you ring means I am going to meet Hikaru at the cookery room. Ring! * Thought Lantis as he looked at the clock. * Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four. * thought Lantis as he count down. * One * 'Ring!' the bell rang. "All right, that's all for today's science lesson. As your form teacher, me, I want to remind those chosen to help out the freshman out are supposed to go to the cookery room now." Said Ms. Acylone. "No need you to remind me. I'll remember this time. C'mon Eagle let's go." Said Lantis as he took his books and walks out of the room quickly. "Why are you so excited to see Hikaru, Lantis?" asked Eagle as he catches up with Lantis incredible speed. "WHAT?! WHO SAID I WANTED TO SEE HIKARU?!" shouted Lantis as his face went red. Everyone around him was looking at Lantis. "If you were not wanting to see Hikaru, why do you walk so fast?" asked Eagle as he giggled. "Well.that's because." said Lantis as he tried to find the right words to express himself. "Lantis, if you don't like Hikaru, I'll be taking her." said Yuhi as he walks towards Lantis. "Huh? Yuhi, what are you saying? Are you out of your mind or what?" wondered Lantis. "Hikaru Shido will be mine if you don't think of something quick. Ja see you later, Lantis." Said Yuhi as he walks off laughing loudly. "Is he trying to challenge me to see who will Hikaru choose? Why, that Yuhi!" said Lantis angrily as he clenched his fist. "Relax, Lantis. He might be joking but if we don't hurry, you might miss Hikaru." Said Eagle as he pushes him to the cookery room.  
  
~ Outside the cookery room ~  
  
Yuhi was already there waiting for Hikaru. * I hope Ms. Caldina will put me with Hikaru. * Thought Yuhi. "But as you know that the sun and." a voice was heard. "Wait a minute, Fu, I still don't get this part." another voice was heard and this time Yuhi knew whose voice was it. "HIKARU!" shouted Yuhi as he ran towards Hikaru but Lantis stopped him by pulling Yuhi's shirt. "Don't you dare do anything to her, Yuhi!" said Lantis in an angry tone. "Let me go, Lantis! You have no right to stop me and Hikaru's love." Said Yuhi as Lantis let go of him. "Oh, hi Lantis, Yuhi." Said Hikaru. "Hi, Hikaru. So what were you three talking about just now?" asked Lantis. "Oh, I don't know some part of the science so I asked Fu. But I get more and more confuse." Said Hikaru, rubbing her head. "Then let me help you Hikaru." Said Yuhi as he holds onto Hikaru's hands. Lantis saw it, hit Yuhi's head very hard. "THAT'S HURT YOU KNOW, LANTIS!" shouted Yuhi. "BUT I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!" shouted back Lantis. "Girlfriend?" said Umi, Fu and Yuhi in a chorus. "Well, that's I can explain Umi, Fu." Said Hikaru as her face has turned red. "Wait, are you saying that you are dating with Hikaru now?!" asked Yuhi angrily. "Something like that, Yuhi." Said eagle as he walks over. "Eagle!" said Lantis. "What? Aren't both of you dating?" asked Lantis. "I saw both of you holding hands together in the morning. Are you trying to deny?" said eagle in an evil tone. "Who are you to help them speak, you old man?" shouted Umi. "What?! Oh it is the blue lady again!" said Eagle. And they both started to quarrel again. "What's all these noise outside?!" shouted Ms. Caldina as she opens the cookery door. "Sorry for the noise we make, Ms. Caldina." Apologized Eagle. "That's all right, Mr. Vision. I excepted that Mr. Lantis Sol will be better. Well never mind. C'mon in." she said as the students went in.  
  
~ In the room ~ "All right, I am going to group you all with a senior. I'll begin now. Hikaru Shido with Lantis Sol." "WHAT?!" shouted Yuhi. "Mr. Yuhi, I believe that now is my lesson. Can you settle down now?" "Sorry, Ms. Caldina." "Wow, what luck you have, Lantis." Said Eagle. "Next is Umi Ryuzaki and Eagle Vision." "HUH? That old man and me. What bad luck I have." Said Umi. "I'm dead meat!" said Eagle. Soon all was pair up. Fu got pair up with Yuhi. "Why that stupid Lantis?!"  
  
~ Time: 3pm ~  
  
'Ring!' school finally ended. Zagato was in his office till Ms. Caldina came in. "Mr. Zagato. I did exactly what you said. Pair Hikaru with Lantis. Why do you wanted to do this?" "Because I find that Lantis started to smile often after seeing Hikaru. I would like to see him smile."  
  
Author notes: Sorry this is quite short. But I want to thanks all the reviews you guys have sent. Thanks a lot!!! 


	5. Hikaru and Lantis 'break up'

A/N: Hi! It has been a long time since I wrote the story again. Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I'll try to post the story when I got the time. Too many things have happened these few months. Well, let's start the story. But this may land some of you into crying. But I'll try my best to do my best.  
  
Chapter 5: Hikaru and Lantis 'break up'  
  
The next day when Primera was going to school, Primera was still very angry about what had happened during the break yesterday. She was so angry that she intends to bully Hikaru during choir. 'I'm the only soloist in the choir. And I am sure that Emeraude will listen to me and kicked Hikaru out of choir. But the way, Emeraude and me soon will become relatives. Hahahaha!' was what Primera thinking as she proceed to her classroom.  
Classes ended quickly. Soon, Hikaru, Umi and Fu were about to leave for their club till Lantis appeared. "Hikaru, I need to speak to you." Said Lantis with a stern expression. "Lantis? What happened? And why is your face so strict looking?" asked Hikaru as she give a very scared expression and Yuhi was running towards Hikaru. "HIKARU!" called Yuhi as he ran as fast as he could. Lantis noticed it and quickly protect Hikaru behind him. "Get lost, Lantis!" said Yuhi in an angry tone. "You are the one who is supposed to get lost. I told you outside the cookery room that Hikaru is my girlfriend now. You are not allow to touch her!" shouted Lantis as he and Yuhi gave each other a death glare. "Wow, this is getting more and more exciting, right, Hikaru, Fu?" said Umi as she continued looking at them. "Yeah! You had better do something about this, Hikaru." Said Fu as she gave a smile to Hikaru. "Ah, Lantis, Yuhi. Please stop this now. You can't fight here." Said Hikaru. Lantis, who heard Hikaru, stopped the staring. "I really need to talk to you in private." Said Lantis as Yuhi's face get more and more red. "What do you mean in private, Lantis?!" complained Yuhi. "Sure. It must be very important, right, Lantis?" asked Hikaru. Lantis just knocked in reply and took Hikaru's hand and pull her to a quiet place.  
"You have choir today, right?" asked Lantis. "Yeah. But what is happened?" "You had not go choir today, Hikaru!" said Lantis as he put his hand at Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru who can feel that Lantis is worry said "Because of Primera?" Lantis heisted. "Yeah. I'm a little worry what will Primera do to you." "I'm going to be fine, Lantis. By the way, Fu is there to look after me." Said Hikaru as she smiles. "Are you sure?" "Yeah! Don't worry. Oh yeah, do you have any club today?" "Nope." Said Lantis as he relaxed. "But I have some project that I need to do. What time do you end today?" "Around 5 plus." "Ja, we will meet at the shoes lockers." "Hai!" said Hikaru as she smiles at Lantis.  
Primera, who was in the music room, waiting for Hikaru appeared, planned lots of things to make things difficult for Hikaru. "Ms. Primera, can you pay more attention to the class?" said Madam Emeraude. "Sorry. But I noticed that there is 2 freshman not here yet." Said Primera in a gentle voice. All of the sudden, the door opened. "Gomen, we are late. Something happened on the way." Said Hikaru and Fu as they catch their breath. "It is okay. You two are new to this school and this school is too big and difficult to remember the place. Just quickly settle down." "Hai! Arigato!" said the both of them as they sat down. Primera was mad by this time. 'Why you, Hikaru Shido. I'll get you the next time.' Thought Primera. "Ah-choo!" sneezed Hikaru. "Are you alright?" asked Fu. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little cold."  
In the library, Lantis who was carrying the books suddenly dropped on the floor. "Are you all right?" asked Eagle who was beside him. "I'm all right. Just accidentally dropped." "Maybe something has happened to Hikaru." Lantis was shocked to hear and stared in the plain air. Eagle who noticed it said, "This is my side of point. I'm sure that Primera will not do anything silly to Hikaru." "I hope so too."  
But Eagle guessed correctly. Something bad really happened to Hikaru. First Primera tried to trip Hikaru, but failed. Next, was when Madam Emeraude was looking away, Primera stepped on Hikaru's feet. "Oops! Gomen. I did not do it on PURPOSE!" said Primera but all Hikaru said is "it is all right, Primera. I'm fine." But Fu knew what Primera was thinking but did not make a fuss to save Hikaru's face. But she was not going to let Primera off so easily. Next was when Madam Emeraude was testing Hikaru voice again to see if she can be a soloist, Primera was making funny noise. "Are you okay, Ms. Primera?" asked Madam Emeraude. "Just a little sore throat, Madam Emeraude. I'm really fine." Fu who noticed that Primera had done it again. But she ignored Primera once again. The following hour, Primera was making things more and more difficult for Hikaru. Fu, who can not stand for another minute, decided to talk to Hikaru during the break. "Hikaru, you can't always allow Primera to bully you." Said Fu as she and Hikaru are in the restroom. "I'm fine, Fu." Said Hikaru as she washes her hands. "But it is better that you talk to her or maybe break up with Lantis. But it is not that I don't like the idea that both of you are together. It is just that I can't stand another minute to see you suffer." "But Fu, break up with Lantis? I may not be able to do it." "But if Umi is here, she might agree with me." "But Fu I just can't break up with Lantis." "But in that way, Primera might let you off. It is better to be like this. Primera will sure not bother you anymore, Hikaru. Think about it?" said Fu.  
Back in the library, Lantis's mechanic pencil lead broke. "Huh?" "What is it, Lantis?" asked Eagle. "My lead. It just break all of the sudden." "Maybe something happened to your Hikaru or someone is talking bad about you." "Hikaru?" "Look it is just my side of view. But don't worry, Hikaru is a strong willed girl. She will be just fine." "Hikaru will be fine, huh?" said Lantis as he looks at the mechanic pencil.  
'Maybe I should follow Fu advice. Tell Lantis to forget about this pretend. But why do I mind it so much? Have I really fallen in love with Lantis? We only started this pretend 2 days ago. But why do I feel this way? Why?' thought Hikaru as she and Fu walk back to the music room.  
"So you are waiting for your Hikaru, Lantis?" said Eagle as he and Lantis changed their shoes. "Yeah, Eagle. I'll see you tomorrow." "Sure. Lantis, you know something? This is the first time I see you so devoted to a girl until that you can wait for her." "Haha! Very funny, Eagle. Ja, Mata ashita." "Mata ashita, Lantis."  
"All right, girls. That is all for today. See you guys next week. Same time same place." Said Madam Emeraude. "Hai!" said the girls as they went out of the room. Primera who was quite happy herself thought 'now I felt better. Now for the last and for the final.' Thought Primera. "Excuse me Hikaru." Said Primera as she tapped on Hikaru's shoulder. "But can I talk to you in private?" fu who heard it, was worried what will happen to her best friend if she and Primera is left alone in private. "Huh? Okay but where do you want me to go?" asked Hikaru as Primera pointed her index finger up. "Rooftop. I see you at the rooftop in 10 minutes. Ja." Said Primera as she went out the room. "Hikaru. You had better not go. You never know what will happen to you when you are alone with Primera." said Fu. "I'll be fine, Fu. Ja, Mata ashita, Fu." Said Hikaru as she went off too.  
"Where is Hikaru? Almost all the choir members are out already." Said Lantis as he looked at his watch. The watch was showing 5:50 p.m. already. "Lantis!" someone called him. 'Hikaru?' thought Lantis as he turned to see his Hikaru but all he saw was Umi and Fu running towards him. "Umi, Fu. Where is Hikaru? Why aren't she with you two?" asked Lantis worry. "Primera told Hikaru that she wanted to speak to Hikaru in private at the rooftop." Said Fu. "Fu told Hikaru not to go but Hikaru insisted that she needs to go and she will be fine." Said Umi. "But every time Hikaru said she is going to be fine means that she will be in trouble. You had better quickly go to the rooftop to check what is going on or else Hikaru will be in trouble." Said Fu. "Hikaru!" said Lantis as he ran up to the rooftop as fast as he could. 'Wait for me, Hikaru. Don't get into any trouble before I reach there!'  
"So what did you want to speak to me about, Primera?" asked Hikaru. "Leave Lantis alone." "Huh?" "Leave Lantis alone. He is mine. From childhood, he had always been mine." Said Primera as she clenched her fist. "Primera, you ask me to come here just to leave Lantis? Is that all you care. By the way, Lantis do not belong to anyone. You have no right to say that he belongs to you. If Lantis really loves you, he will not even bother me." Said Hikaru as she put her left leg in front. Primera was very angry about what Hikaru just said that she slapped hard on Hikaru's left cheek. "Why you?!" said Primera as the door suddenly opened. "Lantis?" said Primera when she saw the one who opened the door is Lantis. Lantis who just came saw Hikaru lying on the floor with her left cheek swelling red. "HIKARU!" said Lantis as he picked up Hikaru. "Are you mad, Primera? How can you slap her? You don't have any right to slap her!" shouted Lantis, which shocked Primera. "Why can't I slap her? Why are you protecting her like this? She is a bitch. She stole you from me." "Even if she is, you still have no right to slap her!" shouted Lantis that made Primera ran away. "That girl! Are you all right, Hikaru?" asked Lantis. "Gomen! Gomen! I did not know she will go this far." Said Lantis as Hikaru sat up. "Lantis, let's stop this pretending already." Said Hikaru as she stood up. "Huh? Hikaru?" "Let's stop this pretending already. I can't stand it any longer. Let's just say that we are breaking up okay?" said Hikaru as she stood up and ran off, leaving Lantis heart broken. "Hikaru." Said Lantis as a tear dropped from his eyes for the very first time.  
  
A/N: Oh no! Hikaru and Lantis have broke up. What is going to happen to them? Continue to read to find out. Well, thank you for everyone support. I'll try my best in doing the story better. 


	6. Hikaru and Lantis confuse love

A/N: Thank you! I got more than 10 reviews!!! Ahem. I'm a very easy to pleased person so that why, hahaha. But I would like to thanks everyone supports. I wish that everyone would continue supporting me! Miemu Akari, Anime Goddness, Iarly, Heart and etc. thank you so much. Iarly, I won't allow to kill Primera so I'll continue my story. Primera got quite a big part here, you know. So I'll not let you kill her. Mwahahaha! Just joking la! Now time to start our story.  
  
Chapter 6: Hikaru and Lantis's confuse love!  
  
Hikaru ran home as fast as she could. When she reached home, she quickly ran into her room and fell onto her bed and started crying. 'Why do I feel so sad till I cry? But Lantis, Gomenasai. Gomen, Lantis.' Thought Hikaru as she continues crying.  
Lantis was so shocked to hear what Hikaru said that he just roamed around the street. 'Hikaru.' Thought Lantis as he roamed around. Eagle, who just came out of the supermarket, saw Lantis roaming. 'That's not Lantis right? Lantis don't normally roam on the street.' Thought Eagle but to confirm it is not Lantis, he walked up and tap on the shoulder. Lantis turned around and saw Eagle. "Eagle." "Lantis? What the hell happened to you?" asked Eagle. "I broke up with Hikaru." "You what?!"  
Zagato and Emeraude were worried of Lantis. "This is not Lantis. He usually comes home before 7. What happened to him?" asked Emeraude. "I wonder too. You said that you saw Hikaru's apartment has light on right?" asked Zagato. "Yeah. That means Hikaru is back home. But where is Lantis?" "No idea." Said Zagato, drinking a cup of tea to calm himself. "How about calling Eagle? He should know where is Lantis. They had been friends since childhood. He might know." Said Emeraude. "Yeah. I'll call him now."  
Meanwhile, Hikaru, who stopped crying for a while received a phone, call. "Hai, Moshi-Moshi. Hikaru Shido deus." Said Hikaru. "Hikaru? Are you okay?" "Umi? What do you mean I'm okay? I'm fine. Daijoubu. I'm fine, really." Said Hikaru as a tear falls again. "Hikaru?" asked Umi. "Huh? I'm fine. Really. Trust me okay? I just want to be alone for now."  
"May I ask what happened between you and Hikaru?" asked Eagle as he gave Lantis a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa. "It is all my fault. Primera, because of jealously, slapped Hikaru hard on the face. Hikaru said that she couldn't take it any longer decided not to do this pretend anymore. She just break off with me." Said Lantis as he held tight to the cup. 'Ring! Ring!' the phone rang. "Wait a moment, Lantis." Said Eagle as he stood up to gets the phone. "Moshi Moshi. Eagle Vision deus." "Eagle? It is I, Zagato. Is Lantis with you at the moment?" asked Zagato, worry. "Hai. Something had happened to him and Hikaru. I'm about to ask him what had happened." "I see. Then can you allow him to stay at your place for the night? He needs someone who knows him at the moment. But if he had not settle down by tomorrow, don't allow him to go to school." Said Zagato. "Hai! I know what to do." Said Eagle as he puts the phone down. "Lantis. Zagato just called. He said you can stay for the night but if you still don't feel well tomorrow, stay at home. You will sure meet Hikaru if you go." "Hikaru?" "Lantis. Pick yourself up. You can't stay in this way for the rest of your life. There is a big world out there. There are more girls out there. Hikaru is not the only girl in this world." Said Eagle. Lantis, who just heard what Eagle said, grabbed Eagle by the collar. "What do you mean by forget her Eagle. I'll not forget her. Never! If you want me to forget her, I had rather die! I'll not go get a new love and forget Hikaru, you understand! Hikaru is the only girl I'll love for my entire life." Said Lantis as he grabbed even harder. "If you really her, you will tell her your own feelings. Tell her that you love her. I dare you!" said Eagle as Lantis slowly released the grip. "I.I'm sorry eagle. I don't mean to grab you it is just that, I am too devastated what about what had happened." Said Lantis as he sat down again. "Lantis. If you really love Hikaru, tell her. I can see that you are really deeply in love with her. Just tell her, I'm sure she will accept you." "After today's incident? I don't think so." Said Lantis as he drank the coffee. "Then look after her at one corner? If I was you, I'll look after her as a friend. Protect her if she is in danger. Lantis if you really want to give up, allow her to look for her happiness, it is best that you take care of her as a friend, let her go. Think this way, you will feel much better, trust me." Said Eagle. "You are right, Eagle. It does feel better. Thank you." Said Lantis as he smiles. "You know what? This is the first time I see you with so much expression." Said Eagle.  
Umi and Fu were very worry of Hikaru decided to visit her. 'Ding Dong' the bell rang. "Coming!" called Hikaru as she quickly wipes her tears, opened the door and saw Umi and Fu. "Umi, Fu. Why are you here?" said Hikaru, trying hard to be in her 'genki' way as Umi and Fu came in. "Hikaru, what happened between you and Lantis?" asked Fu. "Nothing happened. I'm fine really! I'm just in my 'genki' style, am I?" "Hikaru, we had known each other for years. If you think you are really fine, you will not behave this way." Said Umi. "If you need someone, talk to us." Said Fu. "Umi, Fu. I just wanted to be alone." Said Hikaru as she ran towards Umi's chest and cry. "I only wanted to be with someone. But it seems as that I had said something cruel to him." "And that someone is Lantis?" asked Umi as she console Hikaru. "Hai." "What did you say to him?" asked Fu. "I said to break up. Our relationship was just a pretend. But why do I feel so sad? Why?" "That's because you are really in love with him. It is just that you don't know that your feelings for him is growing." Said Umi. "You will know that you really love him, when only you said something cruel to him and hurt him." Said Fu. "When you said that you want to leave him, do you really mean to? Ask your heart, Hikaru. Are you able to leave him and live a day without him? Are you?" said Umi. "Fu, Umi." Said Hikaru as she shakes her head. "I don't want to leave him. I can't able to do it. I want to be with him. I just want to. I can't live a day without him." "If you don't want, tell him your feelings, Hikaru. I'm sure Lantis will accept you into his life. I'm sure that Lantis loves you too." Said Umi as Hikaru look up to them. "Believe in yourself, Hikaru. Just believe in yourself." Said Fu. "Hai! Arigatou, Umi-san, Fu-san. I'll tell him my feelings. Cause I am unable to deceive myself anymore."  
  
~ End of chapter 6 ~  
  
A/N: I know this is short but it should be okay for you guy right? I'm thinking of putting more rivals into their relationships, how do you think? And one more, I'll not be able to post the story for a week. But don't worry, I'll come back as soon as I will continue this story or else Iarly will kill Primera. Please review and tell me if it is okay to put more rivals. Ja! 


	7. New rivals

CHAPTER 7: THE NEW RIVALS  
  
The very next day, Hikaru went to school alone as her usual 'genki' self, hoping to see Lantis, apologize to him and tell him her real feeling for him. But for that entire day, she did not see Lantis, not even a trace. She noticed that Primera was no longer looking for Lantis now.  
"Hikaru, are you all right?" asked Umi during lunch break, looking at Hikaru who was still looking for Lantis. "Huh, Umi? I'm fine really." Said Hikaru as she face Umi and Fu then starts to look for Lantis again. "Hikaru, are you looking for someone whose name goes by Lantis?" asked Umi as she and fu giggled. Hikaru suddenly finds herself blushing. "No, I'm not looking for Lantis." Said Hikaru as Umi and Fu laughed even louder. "Just admit it that you have a thing for Lantis." Said Fu as Hikaru blushes even more. "All right now, let's stop fooling Hikaru. Hikaru knows her own feelings." Said Umi. "Hai!" said Hikaru very confidence herself. "We have the same Physical Education with Lantis's class later right?" said Umi as she gave a evil grin. "You're right. You can talk to Lantis later during the Physical lesson, right Hikaru?" said Fu as Hikaru blushes even redder than before. "Mou! Stop teasing me both of you!"  
Lantis, who was at the school rooftop, was sleeping. He woke up right after he heard Hikaru fighting with Umi and Fu for teasing her. 'Hikaru!' thought Lantis as he stood up and look downwards. Lantis held tight onto the fence. The door all of the sudden opened. "Huh?" said Lantis as he wondered who had finally found him. Then Eagle stepped out of the dark corridor. "Eagle?" "Hi, Lantis. Want to drink a can of coffee?" asked Eagle as he shows Lantis two cans of coffee.  
"May I ask why aren't you with Hikaru? Or I said that you are avoiding her?" asked Eagle as he took a sip from the can. Lantis, who heard it, stared at the can he is holding. "I don't think I can see her anymore. After yesterday, I had thought if she doesn't see me, she would not feel hurt at all. I don't wish to see her getting hurt again." Said Lantis, as he looks so serious. "You had rather to suffer alone?" asked Eagle surprised to hear what his best friend said. "Yeah. I just cannot bear to see her getting hurt anymore. If she gets hurt, I'll protect her. Because she is the only one I'll protect and love." "But can you bear to see her in another man's arms?" asked Eagle as cool as he can be. "What do you mean, Eagle?" said Lantis shocked. "Nothing. Treat it I never said it before." "Eagle. Tell me. Tell me!" "If you want to know, you will see during the Physical Education." Said Eagle as he starts to walk off. "Eagle."  
After an hour, it was time for the Physical Education lesson. "Hey, Hikaru. Are you going to meet Lantis later on?" asked Umi as she, fu and Hikaru proceed to the girl's locker room. "but I don't know what to do or show what expression to him later." "Just relax, Hikaru. Don't worry too much." Said Fu. "Hai!"  
In the gym, Hikaru and Lantis met. "Uh, hi Lantis." Said Hikaru, nervously. "Uh, hi Hikaru." Said Lantis, as he does not quite dare to let his eyes meet with Hikaru. "Lantis, is something wrong?" asked Hikaru as she noticed Lantis expression. "No, nothing at all." 'What did Eagle meant that I rather see Hikaru in another man arms?' thought Lantis as his teacher, Mr. Inuyasha, blow the whistle. "I'll need to go now, Hikaru." Said Lantis as he starts to walk off. "Lantis, wait. Can you meet me at the school rooftop after school today? I need to tell you something." Said Hikaru as she hold on to Lantis's hand. Lantis noticed, blush. "Uh, sure. I'll meet you there later." Said Lantis as he walks off.  
"I wonder who is going to be our new teacher? I heard that Ms. Yumi had left the school because she is going to get marry." Asked Chiharu, one of Hikaru's classmate. "I don't know. But Fu has went to find out." Reply Mayu, another classmate of Hikaru's. "LANTIS!" a voice was heard shouting. Hikaru turned to look if it was Primera. But she was wrong, it was Kana. One of the most 'coolest' girl in school. Hikaru was fuming with anger walked towards Kana. "Kana-san. Don't you think you should be with your class now?" said Hikaru, trying to clam herself down. "Oh, it is Lantis ex- girlfriend. Are you here to fight with me over Lantis? If you are, you had better shoo now." "Why you?!" said Hikaru getting more and more angry. "HIKARU! The teacher is here!" shouted Umi. "hai. Ms kana should we go now?" asked Hikaru as she starts to pull Kana away from Lantis. "She just saved you, huh, Lantis? I meant the her is Hikaru." Said Eagle as he and Lantis stare at Hikaru walking away. "Yeah."  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long. So sorry to Anime Goddness and the others. I'm trying my best. I told you guys I was going away for 1 week which ends going 3 weeks, I think. I was too busy. I'll try my best to do the story faster for the next chapter. I know that this chapter is short and Inuyasha runs out of nowhere. I just decided to add some more characters. So please forgive me and continue supporting my stories. Arigatou! 


	8. The new Teacher?

Chapter 8: The new teacher???  
  
A/N: Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I have been too busy. I guess I'll be doing 1 month 1 time chapter. But if I have the time I'll do it for 2 weeks 1 chapter. You got to give me some time to arrange first.  
  
Hikaru and her class were at one corner with their new teacher. "Hi, everyone. I'm now your new physical teacher. I'm Nagoya Chiaki. Just call me Mr. Nagoya." Said a blue haired guy. 'Why is he our new teacher? Why?' thought Hikaru who seems very shocked to see Chiaki. "I'm quite new here. So can I start a game with you? I need to know your physical well." "Sensei, let's play volleyball." Shouted a girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes. "Sensei, captain ball." Shouted another girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes, Urawaka. "Basketball with seniors!" shouted Musashi, a guy with brown hair and light brown eyes. "Playing basketball with the seniors? That's a good idea. I'll talk to their sensei. You guys wait here for a moment." Said Chiaki as he walks off. "Hey Hikaru! Do you know this guy? You seems that you was shocked to see him." Asked Umi, as she looks at Hikaru shocked. "About that. I think so. Hahahaha!" said Hikaru as she rubbed her head.  
"All right! We will be playing with the seniors. But can we have a girls game first?" said Chiaki. "Yes! With Hikaru, we will win for sure!" said Chiharu. "Nah, I don't think so. The seniors must be very good." "Come on Hikaru! Let's play. It is only a game. Oh, come on." Said Umi as she pulls Hikaru over to the court. "But Umi!"  
"WHAT?! A GAME WITH THE FRESHMAN! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, INUYASHA SENSEI!" shouted Kitty, a girl with long black hair and orange eyes. "MS KITTY! I'M THE TEACHER HERE! CAN YOU STOP SHOUTING!" "I'm telling Kagome sensei you are bullying us girls!" complained Keiko, a girl with light brown hair and eyes. "Stop using Kagome as you girls shield! Any way, as I was saying. You are going to play with the freshman. And it is the girls playing first! So are you using the same girls again?" said Inuyasha angrily. "Sensei! Why is the girls playing first?" asked Yuhi. "Just mind your own business, Mr. Yuhi! Any way just don't lose to the freshman! Now go, shoo shoo!" said Inuyasha really pissed. "Kagome Sensei!" shouted the whole class. "SHUT UP!"  
"The seniors seem to be having lots to fun!" said Fu as she heard the seniors shouting. "Yeah. But Lantis looks sleepy. Does he loves to sleep, Hikaru?" asked Umi as she helped Hikaru doing warm up. "I don't know. Hahaha!" "But Hikaru, you are his girlfriend, aren't you!" "But." "But what?" "But." "But?" "But." "Can we stop this 'but' already!" shouted Umi really pissed. "But me and Lantis aren't make up yet. You got to give me some time, please Umi?" asked Hikaru with her looks turning into a dog. "Well, okay."  
"All right! Ms Ruriko, Feye, Megumi, Reiko and Karuo. Is up to you guys!" said Inuyasha who got so pissed by his class. "Hai, Inuyasha Sensei!" said the girls as they got up and ready for the game. "Hey are you sure you are going to sleep again, Lantis?" asked Eagle as Lantis yawn again. "Yeah. What is the matter?" asked Lantis as he looks at Eagle with teary eyes. "Well, Hikaru seem to be playing in the game." Said Eagle as he turns Lantis's head towards Hikaru's direction. "Huh? Hikaru is going to play?" asked Yuhi. "Get lost Yuhi!" said Lantis as he faces Yuhi and shot a death glare. "What?! You not happy? Get lost. I want to watch Hikaru the MVP player game!" "MVP?" said Lantis shocked. "Don't you know? Hikaru is a basketball player. MVP! You used to play basketball before. Don't you know?" "Hey! I quit being a player once I join High School!" "And you don't even know that new sensei, Mr. Chiaki used to be Hikaru's fiancée?" "WHAT?!" shouted Lantis. "Hey, relax. By the way I heard he is trying to woo Hikaru again. You had better be careful. We had another rival again." Said Yuhi as he look very confident. "Shut up!" said Lantis really pissed.  
"IF BOTH THE TEAM MEMEBERS ARE READY, I'LL BEGIN THE GAME!" shouted Chiaki. "SENSEI! ALL FINE! JUST START THE GAME!" shouted the teams from both sides. "THEN THE GAME, FRESHMAN Vs THE SENIORS START!" shouted Chiaki as he threw the ball up into the sky. Hikaru jump to get the ball while on the seniors' side, Ruriko, was the one getting the ball. "GANBATTE HIKARU!" shouted Fu on the outside of the court. (I don't really know how to say.) "Hikaru! Go for the ball!" shouted Yuhi. Lantis was shocked to see that his Hikaru could jump that high. 'Wait a minute, when did Hikaru became his?' he thought and blushed. Eagle who saw Lantis's face going red, make a remark straight away. "Are you okay, Lantis? Having a fever right after seeing Hikaru?" said Eagle sounding very worried of Lantis. Lantis, who heard what Eagle said, shot a death glare to him. Eagle who noticed turned to the other side and start whistling. Lantis turned to see the game again when he heard a scream of cheer. Hikaru had just dunked the ball. (Incredible. With Hikaru's height, she could jump that high? Haha!) Lantis was shocked. He had never thought that his Hikaru could jump that high. 'Wait, why am I thinking that Hikaru belongs to me?' thought Lantis as he corrected himself again. "Wow! Hikaru is great, aren't she, Lantis?" asked Eagle. "Just look at the game. Don't bother me!" said Lantis as his eyes was staring at Hikaru. "I'm complaining to Hikaru that you are bullying me." Said Eagle trying his best to sound very angry. "Hey! Stop behaving like a girl. It gives me a creep." Said Lantis really pissed. "Oh really? Then how about this?" said eagle behaving a little like a small girl. This really pissed Lantis. "JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH THE GAME!" shouted Lantis. "HIKARU! GANBATTE!" shouted Eagle. "Eagle, must you pissed me that much? Do you enjoy it?" "Yeah! It is fun don't you think so? Haha!" 'BANG!' Lantis just hit Eagle's head. "Hey, that hurts!" shouted Eagle. Lantis just ignore Eagle and Hikaru just dunked another ball into the basket. Another cheer was shouted loudly. "Go Hikaru!" shouted Yuhi.  
Then outside the gym, a boy with brown orange hair and light purple eyes walk pass. 'What is this cheering about?' thought the boy as he look inside. "Oh my. It is Umi. She is playing basketball again?" thought the boy. "GO UMI, HIKARU!" shouted Fu.  
"Game stop. Time out!" shouted Chiaki. Hikaru has just sprained her ankle and fell onto the ground. "Hikaru!" shouted Lantis as he run to where Hikaru is. He held Hikaru up. "Hikaru! Hikaru, are you okay? Answer me!" shouted Lantis, worry. "I'm fine, Lantis. I just sprained my ankle." Said Hikaru forcing herself to smile. "Are you okay, Hikaru?" asked Chiaki. "I'm fine sensei. I just need to rest." Said Hikaru. "Sensei, if you don't mind, I got to bring Hikaru to the sick room." Lantis said as he stood up, carrying Hikaru away. "Huh? Sure. Go ahead." Said Chiaki looking very not happy. "I'm okay, Lantis. Really!" said Hikaru as her face went red. "Just don't force yourself. Come on."  
  
A/N: Done! I could only re-do this much. Just wait for a little while for the next chapter! Thanks. I just hope my readers will continue to support me or I'll really not continue this story. Just give me a little more time, k? C u next time!!! ^ ^ 


	9. Hikaru told her feelings to Lantis final...

Chapter 9: Hikaru finally telling Lantis her feelings but  
  
Lantis had just brought Hikaru to the nurse room. "Gomenasi. Sensei!" said Lantis as he opens the door. But found no one there. "I wonder where did Tofu-sensei went?" asked Hikaru as she stared at Lantis. "Yeah." Said Lantis as he laid Hikaru on the bed. (Please don't start thinking dirty.) "I'll go get some bandages first. Don't move understand?" said Lantis, sounding like an order. "Huh? Yeah, sure. I'll not move. I'll stay here still." Said Hikaru as Lantis went looking for the bandages.  
"Now, where did those bandages go?" said Lantis as quietly as possible. "Aha! Found it!" said Lantis, loudly shocking Hikaru causing Hikaru to sweat dropped, as this is the first time seeing Lantis behaving this way. "Oh sorry. If I shocked you." Said Lantis as he laughs. Hikaru all of the sudden laughed. "What's wrong, Hikaru? Are you hurt or anything?" asked Lantis worry. "No. It is just that this is the first time seeing you behaving this way." "Huh? Oh, haha! I don't show this kind expression in front of just anyone." Said Lantis, hoping Hikaru understand his meaning but. "Huh? What did you just say, Lantis?" said Hikaru. "Oh. It is nothing important." Said Lantis as he held Hikaru's feet and start bandaging it. Then there was a long silence. 'Man. I got to say something to break this atmosphere. But how?' thought Lantis. 'How about telling Lantis my feelings now? But what if he did not accept my love for him?' thought Hikaru. 'OH MAN! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!' thought the both of them. "Ano, Hikaru." Said Lantis as he finish bandaging Hikaru's ankle. "Yes?" "I'm sorry the other day. I had never thought that Primera would such things." Said Lantis as he sat next to Hikaru. "I'm actually fine, Lantis. Really. But there is something I want to tell you." Said Hikaru as she blushed. "Huh? What is it about?" asked Lantis as he smile at Hikaru. "I.I.I." said Hikaru trying to push out all her guts to tell Lantis she love him. "Hmm?" said Lantis, wondering what Hikaru is trying to tell him. 'I have seen this kind of scene before. But what was it about? I just can't remember.' Thought Lantis. 'C'mon, Hikaru. This is your big chance. This is our word. Just tell him you love him and you can't live a day without him. C'mon, Hikaru this is not like you. Just say the 3 words!' thought Hikaru. "Lantis! I.love you!" said Hikaru finally. Lantis only expression on his face is shocked. 'Did she just say she love me?' 'Okay. I put all my guts in this. I had told him my feelings. It is just up to him and fate if he would accept me.' Thought Hikaru. "Hikaru. I." said Lantis thinking how to responded to this kind of atmosphere. "I.was thinking that do you want to go to the Burger Joint later with me?" said Lantis. Hikaru was shocked. 'Did he just reject me? Here I am serious and he saying going to the burger joint to eat.' Thought Hikaru, shocked. 'Stupid Lantis. It is a rare chance. You finally know Hikaru's feelings. You finally know and you are talking rubbish here. What the hell are you saying? Baka no, Lantis!' thought Lantis. "Lantis. Are you rejecting me?" asked Hikaru heart broken. "No! Not at all. It is just that.how am I to say? I'm a little too over shocked that I know that you actually." "Please do not say any more. Maybe I am just a friend to you, that's all. Well, I finally know your feelings towards me. Then, I shall be leaving then, Lantis. Thanks for helping me bandaging my ankle." Said Hikaru as she stood up and start walking out of the room. 'I guess I had better quickly get out of here. I'm too embarrassed.' Thought Hikaru walking as fast as she could. "Hikaru!" said Lantis as he grabbed Hikaru's hand. Then what happened cause Hikaru to be shocked. Lantis actually kissed Hikaru. 'I must be dreaming. This isn't really. It is all a dream. But.the feelings is so warm.' Thought Hikaru. Lantis was still holding onto her refusing to allow Hikaru leaving him. They finally broke their kiss and Lantis led Hikaru to an embrace. "Lantis?" "I'm sorry for changing the subject all of the sudden. But I.love you Hikaru. Really, ever since I met you, I had fallen deeply in love with you. I can't allow you to leave me. If you leave me, life will be meaningless to me. I can't allow myself to stop loving you anymore. The more I try to forget you. The more I love you. I can't stop myself anymore. Please stay by my side. Please don't leave me." Said Lantis. "Lantis. I won't leave you. I won't leave you anymore. I'll stay by your side no matter what happened." Said Hikaru. Lantis pulled Hikaru away from him. "Really? You will stay by my side forever?" said Lantis. "Yes. Never to leave you ever again." Said Hikaru as a tear fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I seem to be the one who makes you cry all the time. I wish to see your smile more than anyone but I can only make you cry. I'm sorry." Said Lantis as he touches Hikaru's cheek. "Lantis!" said Hikaru as she hugs Lantis tightly.  
  
~ When the last bell rang ~  
  
"So what happened between you and Lantis-sempai?" asked Fu right after the bell rang. "Huh? Nothing happened. Really!" said Hikaru as she smiles. "No. There must have something happened. After coming back from the nurse room. You seem happier. You appeared to have recovered from 'Lantis's love' sickness and become the 'genki' you. Some thing must have happened! C'mon, Hikaru. Spill it out!" said Umi in a scary tone. Umi appears to have grown bigger in size while Hikaru shrinks. "Ma. Ma. Umi. Calm down. Relax." Said Fu, calming Umi.  
"So how is you and Hikaru going?" asked Eagle as he packs his bag. "Huh? Nothing much happened. We are just the usual self." Said Lantis as he stood up. "Oh, really? The usual self huh? Are you sure? You seem happier than usual when you came back to class. What exactly happened between you and Hikaru in the nurse room? Tell me!" said Eagle. "Eagle Vision. Must I tell you everything that had just happened? Who are you to me? My parents?" said Lantis as he rushed off to meet Hikaru. "Don't you dare run away from me, Lantis!" said Eagle as he chase Lantis down the corridors. "Stop chasing me, Eagle!" said Lantis as he ran as fast as he could. "As long as you don't give me the details, I will chase you forever!" said Eagle. "Wait a minute. I can find Hikaru to tell me the details." Said Eagle. Then Lantis who heard it quickly put his hand on Eagle's shoulder. "Don't bother Hikaru. I'll tell you." Said Lantis as he surrender. "Great. Good boy, Lantis." Said Eagle. "Am I a dog?" said Lantis.  
"Oh my god. He told you his feelings to you too?" said Fu. "Yeah. Sort of." Said Hikaru as she blushed. "Great job, Hikaru! You caught the most impossible to fall in love guy to love you." Said Umi. "I'm proud of you! Really!" "HIKARU!" shouted someone as the door opened. "Eagle?" said Hikaru. "Did you and Lantis really did it?" said Eagle as Lantis quickly dash into the class. "Eagle, you promise not to talk about it so I told you. But how dare you?" said Lantis as he gives out those scary, angry aura. "Ma. Ma. Relax yo, Lantis. If you get angry all the time, you will get old fast. And you are scarring Hikaru with the 'I'm going to kill you for sure' aura." Said Eagle as he tried to calm Lantis down. "If you can stop all your foolish, I won't be getting angry all the time, Eagle." Said Lantis as he hits Eagle's head with a huge white fan. (No idea where the fan come from.) "Oh hi, Ryuzaki-san, Houji-san. Sorry for the weird Eagle's behaviors. He is always behaving this way." Said Lantis. "Oh, Sol-sempai. It is fine." Said Fu as she and Umi sweat dropped cause of Lantis weird attitude. "Hikaru, are you okay? Are you able to walk well?" asked Lantis worried. "Yeah, I'm fine, Lantis. But it kind of hurts when I start walking." Said Hikaru. "Hey, Lantis-san. I'm telling you." Said Umi. "If you start hurting Hikaru again, I'll kill you for sure. Bwahahahahaha!" said Umi in a very evil tone and aura is very evil too. Everyone sweat dropped after looking at Umi. "I.erm, understand." Said Lantis as he sweat dropped again. "I'll go get my car here. Ryuzaki-san, Houji-san. Could you help Hikaru to go down to the school foyer while I get my car?" asked Lantis as he stood up. "Sure Sol-sempai. We'll help Hikaru." Said Fu. "Yeah. Enjoy while you still can. Bwahahahahaha!" said Umi in an evil tone again which cause everyone to sweat dropped once more. "Actually, I was wondering how you and Ascot got together?" asked Eagle as Lantis goes off. "Ascot is a guy with calm, cheerful personality and you." said Eagle. "And Me? What is your problem, Vision?" said Umi, as she seems to grow bigger. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Said Eagle as he sweat dropped once more. "Ma. Ma. Umi, Eagle." Said Hikaru as she get frighten and shocked by Umi's weird attitude. "Ya. C'mon, Umi. We need to bring Hikaru down to the foyer now. See you tomorrow, Vision-sempai." Said Fu as she and Hikaru pushed Umi out of the room.  
  
A/N: Hi. It had been a long time since I updated this. Too much stress and exams. But don't worry, I'm BACK! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll try to update as fast as I could. Hoping to keep all my readers continue reading my story. In this chapter, Lantis and Umi seem to be the most OOC. Gomen! Didn't mean to be this way. But it seem more funnier right? I will not disappoint anyone for updating so slow. GOMEN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Hahahaha! Hope that I update my next story fast. JA, SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
P.S. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Hehehe! (^_^) 


	10. Meeting Lantis weird sisters!

A/N: I have reload the story to make it better. I hope this is better! Ja, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: Meeting Lantis weird sisters!  
  
Hikaru was looking out of the window from Lantis's car.  
  
"Are you sure you will be all right alone at home?" asked Lantis.  
  
"Yeah! I think so." Said Hikaru trying to sound convince to Lantis.  
  
"Why don't you go back to the Shido Kendo? At least your family can look after you." Asked Lantis.  
  
"I can't go back in this condition. If I do, my brothers will just freak out and do weird things." Said Hikaru.  
  
"I heard from Kakeru that your brothers if seeing you hurt, your brothers would freak out like mad." Said Lantis.  
  
"Yeah. My brothers protect me too much. They said that if a guy want to court me, the guy got to beat them all up to show he is willing to protect me with his own life." Said Hikaru as she and Lantis thought of a scene.  
  
* The Shido brothers arm with dangerous weapon like gun, bomb and etc. and they are too holding swords that can slice a person easily. *  
  
After thinking, both of them sweat dropped.  
  
"Not a very good scene, huh?" asked Hikaru. "Yeah. But I don't think they will be using those kind of weapons." Said Lantis as he gave Hikaru his rare smile.  
  
"You are quite different now, Lantis. You are more cheerful now." Said Hikaru as Lantis parked his car right in front of Hikaru's home.  
  
"That's because of your cheerfulness. It had affect on me. This is only one of the side effect." Said Lantis as he helps Hikaru out from the car.  
  
"You said as if I had just gave you drugs to eat. Hahaha!" said Hikaru.  
  
~ Hikaru's place ~  
  
Hikaru had just opened the door and invited Lantis into the house.  
  
"How about coming over to my place tonight for dinner?" asked Lantis.  
  
"Eh.are you sure Mr. Zagato will be fine with this idea?" asked Hikaru as she sat down.  
  
"Zagato will be fine. Emeraude will not ask for more. It should be fine. By the way, I can't allow the girl I love to cook her own dinner with this kind of condition. Am I right, my love?" asked Lantis as he sits next to Hikaru, very closely.  
  
"You are having more and more guts now. Saying 'my love' like this." Said Hikaru as she blushed.  
  
"That's because my love for you is too full and I need it to flow out." Said Lantis as he cupped Hikaru's chin and kissed her. They break their kiss in a quick time.  
  
"You are getting more and more daring nowadays." Said Hikaru as she blushed.  
  
"That's because I love you too much."  
  
~ At Lantis's place ~  
  
"You want to invite Hikaru over for dinner?" asked Zagato as he put the newspaper he was reading down.  
  
"Yeah. It will be all right, right, Zagato?" asked Lantis as Emeraude came into the living room.  
  
"Of course it is fine. You can invite her! Anyway, she is going to be a part of our family soon, right, Lantis?" said Zagato. (Zagato is OOC now. Sorry!)  
  
Lantis just gave him a death glare after hearing what Zagato say.  
  
"Ma. Ma. Don't get so angry easily. Just like what Eagle said all the time."  
  
"If you get angry all the time, you will get old easily." Said Lantis completing the sentence.  
  
"Hey, you have already memorized the lines. Oh yeah, Eagle said that he will be over for dinner too." Said Zagato.  
  
"The more people here, the merrier it is. Right, dear?" asked Emeraude.  
  
"Yeah. Very funny, sis." Said Lantis as he walks away to the door to fetch Hikaru over. Then he noticed Zagato looking at him with funny eyes.  
  
"What is so nice to stare, Zagato?" asked Lantis.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all, Lantis!" reply Zagato.  
  
'Are you a pervert?' thought Lantis as he left the house.  
  
After Lantis left, Zagato told Emeraude. "Kids these days grow so much doesn't they, Emeraude?"  
  
"Yes. Kids need to grow up one day. Especially once they met someone they love. Am I right, Zagato dear?" asked Emeraude.  
  
"You are right. Emeraude. Just like us, right?" said Zagato as they started their mushy again.  
  
30 minutes later, Lantis came back together with Hikaru.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. And thanks for inviting me over for dinner." Said Hikaru as she does the Japanese bow.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru-Chan! You are here!" said Zagato. 'Bang!'  
  
"When did I allow you call Hikaru, Hikaru-Chan, huh?" asked Lantis as he had hit Zagato with a huge white fan. (The fan seems to come out all the time. (^_^) hehe!)  
  
"Oh, Hikaru is here?" asked Emeraude as she came out from the kitchen.  
  
"Huh? Yes, Madam. Emeraude. Sorry to bother you." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru-Chan. Don't calls me Madam. Emeraude when we are alone. Call me  
  
Emeraude." Said Emeraude as she smile and walks towards Hikaru.  
  
"C'mon in! Don't just stand there. Come over here, Lantis. Don't just stand there and fight with Zagato. Come and take care our cute little guest." Said Emeraude.  
  
"Huh? Sure. Come over here, Hikaru. If you want to be safe, come here and stay in my room." Said Lantis.  
  
"Oh! Lantis, you are bringing Hikaru to your room when she came here the first time?" said Zagato, thinking dirty stuff.  
  
'Bang!' "Stop thinking of dirty stuff." Said Lantis as he hit Zagato's head with a fan again. (Here comes the fan again!)  
  
"Oh, Lantis hit me again." Cried Zagato.  
  
"Oh Zagato, dear. You cannot say this kind of words to Lantis. You know that he hated people thinking this kind." Said Emeraude.  
  
"Oh, Emeraude."  
  
"Oh, Zagato."  
  
"Let's go, Hikaru. They are starting their mushy again." Said Lantis as he pulls Hikaru by the hand to save her from being affected by the mushy.  
  
~ In Lantis's room ~  
  
"Sorry, if my room is too messy. Oh, don't worry if there's that kind of 'boys' usual books." Said Lantis.  
  
"Boys books?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Huh? You don't know? Oh, never mind. Forget what I just say." Said Lantis.  
  
'I forgotten. Hikaru is a very naïve person.' Thought Lantis.  
  
25 minutes later, Eagle arrived.  
  
"Welcome over Eagle." Said Zagato.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. Ah! Hikaru is here? Who invited Hikaru?" asked Eagle surprise.  
  
Zagato and Emeraude turned chibi and pointed their fingers towards Lantis.  
  
"Oh! I see. Lantis!" said Eagle as he shows his thumb showing a 'good job' to Lantis.  
  
"Humph!" said Lantis as he turned around and ask Hikaru to stay inside the room to stay safe.  
  
"Hikaru stay inside the room to stay safe in the room. Eagle and Zagato is very dangerous people. Too dangerous. If you come out, I can't ensure that you will be safe." Said Lantis.  
  
"How can you do this to us, Lantis?" cried Eagle and Zagato in chibi form. (Man! Zagato and Eagle is going OOC!) Hikaru sweat dropped.  
  
During Dinner, Hikaru sitting next to Lantis. Eagle sits next to Emeraude. Zagato sit at the table end. (I don't know how to say or write. Zagato sat at those like chairman of the company seat. Gomen!)  
  
"Hai! Minna-san. Please dig into the food. Please Enjoy." Said Emeraude.  
  
"Hai. I'm going to eat!" said everyone in union.  
  
"Oh my. This is delicious. I never knew that Emeraude had this side." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Really? Oh thank you, Hikaru!" said Emeraude as she smiles sweetly.  
  
"So Lantis! Why did you invite Hikaru over for dinner?" asked Eagle. Lantis ignore Eagle's question.  
  
"Hey! Lantis! Answer me!" Lantis still ignore Eagle.  
  
"Hikaru! Look at him! Can't you ask that Lantis to be social." Complained Eagle. (Sorry to all Eagles' fans. Eagle is getting more and more OOC.)  
  
"Humph!" said Lantis.  
  
'Ding Dong!' the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll go get the door." Said Lantis running away.  
  
"Ahh! You're running away again!" shouted Eagle.  
  
"Hikaru! Look at your boyfriend!"  
  
Lantis was walking towards the door. And once he opened it, 2 ladies jumped on him!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Lantis.  
  
"Lantis! What's the matter?" asked Zagato as he and the others quickly rush to the living room.  
  
"Sakura, Tsubaki." Said Zagato.  
  
"Hi! Brother Zagato. And long time no see, Lantis. Man, you have grown to such a handsome look you have." Said a lady with long, black hair and dark blue eyes, Sakura, the Sol second sister, age 25. (Zagato is 27.)  
  
"And you too. Zagato Onii-chan." Said Tsubaki who has light brown long hair tied in a high ponytail, green eyes and wears glasses, the third sister in the Sol family, age 23. There is another girl at the door who has short brown-gold hair, Akane Sol, age 20.  
  
"Hi, Zagato Onii-chan. Lantis, my little brother." Said Akane.  
  
"May I ask? WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE?! AND STOP STICKING TO ME!" shouted Lantis.  
  
"We came here to see our little brother, Lantis and our big brother, Zagato. What's wrong seeing our own siblings?" said Sakura.  
  
"Yes. There is a problem. When you guys see me, will stick to me." Said Lantis.  
  
"May I ask, who are these ladies?" asked Hikaru who is sitting on another sofa.  
  
"Oh. They are Zagato and Lantis sisters." Said Emeraude.  
  
"The scariest ladies you can ever know." Said Eagle.  
  
"Huh?" asked Hikaru as she sweats dropped.  
  
"As you can see, Sol family is a rich family. But because Zagato wants to be with Emeraude, shift out of the house to get some independent. Then after some years, Lantis ran away from home because of some reasons and stay with Zagato and Emeraude." Said Eagle.  
  
"What?! Lantis ran away from home?" asked the shocked Hikaru.  
  
Lantis, who had just finally fought his way out from his sisters, said,  
  
"Yeah, I did run away because of those irritating formality and so."  
  
"That's so like you! Oh, you are making me liking you more Lantis!" said Tsubaki as she hugs Lantis so tight that Lantis almost could not breath, which makes everyone, sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh, who is this cute little lady?" asked Sakura as she got close to Hikaru.  
  
"Oh, Sakura-onee chan, this is Shido Hikaru. She is Lantis girlfriend." Said Eagle.  
  
"Oh, so Lantis like this type of girl. Oh! You look so cute and if you put on make-up, you will look good. You look like those girls whose face is very easy to put on make-up. Want to play with me?" asked Sakura as her eyes started to spark.  
  
"No! No way! Sakura-onee chan! Leave her alone!" said Lantis quickly, trying to save Hikaru from his weird sister.  
  
"Oh no, Lantis! I can't allow you to stop me. C'mon Akane! Let's do some make-up!" said Sakura as she pushed Hikaru and pulled Akane to the washroom.  
  
'Click!' the door is closed and lock.  
  
"NO!" said Lantis trying to escape from Tsubaki clutch.  
  
"Lantis, I advise you to stay still or else you will be dead." Said Zagato as he brought in tea for his small sisters.  
  
"Zagato! Quick save Hikaru!" said Lantis as he struggle.  
  
"Lantis! Want to wear some clothes that I had bought for you?" asked Tsubaki as she took out a plastic bag.  
  
"Huh? Oh no! No way you are going to force me wear some weird clothing. Why don't you allow Zagato to wear?" Said Lantis as he shook his head violently.  
  
"Zagato is too old to wear this! So you aren't going to wear huh?" said Tsubaki, as she seems to grow bigger.  
  
'Shit! Here we go again!' thought Lantis as he tried to run. 'Bonk!' Tsubaki had just hit Lantis head with a table causing Lantis to faint and everyone sweat dropping.  
  
"Hahahaha! You are going to wear it, Lantis!" said Tsubaki as she pulled Lantis to his room.  
  
'Click!' the door is locked.  
  
"So, your sisters are still the same, huh? Zagato?" asked Eagle as Zagato sighed.  
  
"Anyway, why are you safe this time? The last time they saw you, tortured you till you almost dead." Said Zagato.  
  
"That's because this time Hikaru is here. And they saw Hikaru much more attractive and cuter than me." Said Eagle, as he recalled the torture he got from the last time. The door of Lantis room opened.  
  
"Hahaha!" laughed Tsubaki.  
  
"C'mon, Lantis! You look quite good in this way!" said Tsubaki as she pulled Lantis out from the room. Lantis appeared and he was wearing a sport cap which is color is dark blue, an over large t-shirt and a dark blue jeans. (Sorry, if I wrote it quite weird. I got this idea when I was reading a manga. And thought of Lantis wearing this way. It is quite funny and cute.)  
  
"Oh my god, Lantis! You look so cute!" said Eagle as he tried to control himself from laughing.  
  
"Eagle, just laugh it all out!" said Lantis as he felt ashamed of himself wearing this way.  
  
"If you say so! Then.hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Eagle, loudly.  
  
"Ch.what the hell you are thinking Tsubaki onee-chan?!" asked Lantis, angrily.  
  
"Mmm. You look quite good in these clothing. I'll help you buy more of these kind of clothing the next time I come!" said Tsubaki, as her eyes became heart shaped.  
  
"I'll not wear it for sure! Anyway! Why did you come?" asked Lantis.  
  
"Yeah. I have the same question for you guys too. Why did you girls come over?" asked Zagato as the door of the washroom opened.  
  
"Oh, Hikaru look very cute in this kind of outfit!" said Sakura as she pulled Hikaru out.  
  
Hikaru was wearing a long red-pink gown and her hair is not braid, it is let down and a pink heart pendent necklace. (I don't quite know how to describe. Sorry. And I had no idea when did Sakura and Akane have those clothing with them.)  
  
Lantis, who saw his Hikaru wearing in this way, blushed.  
  
'Oh, she looks so cute.' Thought Lantis. "Oh my! Hikaru! You look so cute! Oh you are too cute! When you put on make-up, you sure look very cute!" said Tsubaki, excited.  
  
"Hey! The next time I come, I'll bring some clothes that are in this kind of design over. As Lantis Sol's girlfriend, you must allow yourself to look pretty, right Lantis-chan?" said Tsubaki as she smiles.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME LANTIS-CHAN!" shouted Lantis.  
  
"Oh, Lantis-chan scolded me. Oh what have I done to get this? You are so cold to me, Lantis-chan." Said Tsubaki as she cried.  
  
"Zagato-chan. how has you been teaching Lantis-chan?" said Tsubaki as she cried even louder which make everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Please don't call me Zagato-chan, Tsubaki." Said Zagato who is sighing.  
  
"Oh. You are so mean to your sister, Zagato-chan." Said Tsubaki as she cried again.  
  
"Anyways, I have asking you guys again and again. Why are you here today?" asked Lantis as he was boiling up with anger.  
  
"Oh, we are here to tell you that there will be a ball soon. And Zagato and Lantis is call to go back to the Sol house to join this ball." Said Sakura as she pulled Hikaru to the sofa to allow her to sit.  
  
"Yeah. This ball is very important. There will be lots of famous people coming and this holds the Sol family reputation." Said Akane as she sat down next to Emeraude.  
  
"So you are asked to go back home, Zagato, Lantis." Said Tsubaki, serious. (Man, Tsubaki is so weird. How did I write her? She got 2 personalities, and both of them seem scary. ^_^;)  
  
"So, father sent you to come and bring us home now?" asked Zagato.  
  
"Nope. Father told us to inform both of you. Both of you will return home only on the day when the ball starts." Said Akane. (Akane is more mature than the 2 others. Akane is not that mad or weird like Sakura and Tsubaki.)  
  
"In any case, both of you must return to the Sol family on the day of the ball. Of course, Zagato could bring Emeraude over. As for Lantis, it is up to him if he wants to bring someone along." Said Sakura.  
  
"And I suggest you bring Hikaru over!" said Sakura as her eyes started to spark.  
  
"But I can't go for this kind of ball. I am just a average girl!" said Hikaru.  
  
"I'm not used to this kind of scene."  
  
"Oh no! You don't have to worry!" said Sakura.  
  
"We will take care of you." Said Tsubaki.  
  
"But." said Hikaru. "No worries, Hikaru-chan. By the way, we will be a family soon so why don't you come and see our father first, right, Lantis- chan?" said Tsubaki.  
  
"Stop calling me Lantis and stop saying that Hikaru is sure to marry with me!" said Lantis, very angry now.  
  
"Why don't you love Hikaru-chan? Don't you those kind of desire to be with her forever?" asked Sakura as Lantis blushed.  
  
"Just stop saying this kind of words, okay, Sakura-onee chan." Asked Lantis as he surrender.  
  
"Okay. So Hikaru-chan. You are officially invited to the ball! So you must attend. Come with Lantis to the Sol house on the 28th of April at 2.30pm sharp so we can provide you with some gown to wear." Said Tsubaki.  
  
"And.we will help you to make-up too." Said Akane as her eyes spark.(Oh no, Akane has gone OOC too.)  
  
"Huh? It is all right. I got some gown in my house. I can wear those." Said Hikaru, scared of Lantis's sisters torturing.  
  
"Then allow us to help you make up! How about turning up at 4.45pm? Please! And you must allow us to see if the gown you are wearing is okay to attend the ball!" said Sakura who truly want to help Hikaru do everything.  
  
"Oh the make-up, I'll do it myself. I'm sure that I could handle it. And the gown, I'm sure it can attend any ball there is." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Oh. Too bad. I really wanted to help you make up. Well, since you insists to do it, then I can't force you." Said Sakura, disappointed.  
  
"Then I'll see all of you 2 weeks time or so!" said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, Lantis! I'll see you in 2 weeks time again. I'll bring your tuxedo on 26th. Okay, Lantis-chan?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
"I don't need you! You will just stuck to me again and STOP CALLING ME LANTIS_CHAN?" shouted Lantis.  
  
"Oh, you are so mean to me, Lantis-chan." Said Tsubaki as she cried once more.  
  
"Then I'll see you in a couple of days, Lantis, Zagato." Said Akane as she ignores Tsubaki cries.  
  
"I'll bring your tuxedo over in a couple of days to you Lantis." Said Akane.  
  
"Thanks, Akane onee-chan. Then I'll see you in a couple of days. Ja!" said Lantis as Akane push Sakura and Tsubaki into the car they drove here.  
  
"Ja! See you soon, Zagato onii-chan, Lantis!" said Akane.  
  
"Ja ne! Zagato-chan, Lantis-chan!" said Sakura and Tsubaki.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME LANTIS CHAN!" Said Lantis angry.  
  
"Sorry, if my sisters had scared you, Hikaru." Said Lantis as he walks home with Hikaru. (Man, Hikaru just stay next door!)  
  
"It is okay, Lantis-chan." Said Hikaru as she laughs.  
  
"Don't call me Lantis-chan, Hikaru. Not you too?" said Lantis.  
  
"Hahaha! But the name is quite cute, right, Lantis?" said Hikaru.  
  
"So you want to come over for a drink, Lantis?" asked Hikaru when they finally reach Hikaru's doorstep.  
  
"Sure. I don't think that need to be ask right, my love?" said Lantis.  
  
"You are getting more and more guts, huh?" said Hikaru as she blushed.  
  
"As I said, my love for you is too full." Said Lantis as he smiles at the blushing Hikaru.  
  
"Mou! Stop making me blush!" said Hikaru as she and Lantis enter the house.  
  
"Hai! Hai! My dear princess." Said Lantis making Hikaru, blush more.  
  
A/N: Hi everyone. I posted the story faster! So don't get angry with me. I changed the format on the story too. But I was thinking of erasing 'The past' as I did not get any reviews from it. By the way, this chapter, Lantis is the most OOC. Sorry to all. But if I don't do this way, I don't know how to continue so please bear with me. And Tsubaki is too weird. Hehe! So what will happen at the ball? What impression will Hikaru give to Lantis's father? And how are the Sol sisters going to torture Hikaru? Please review so I'll continue with the story. Hehe!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! (^_^) 


	11. Tsubaki Big Surprise!

A/N: Hi, everyone! I have been trying hard to complete this story as fast as I could. But it seems like I'm dragging the story longer and longer. Boo hoo hoo. I'm going to cry. As for Chapter 10, there seems to be some problem with my story. It is cut short and all the funny parts are gone. Damn it! So I'm sorry for what happened. A little mistake on chapter 2 relationships. Aki is NOT in the same class as Hikaru! And in this chapter, I'll be making those characters that I mention in chapter 2 to appear. So for all Saiyuki and Ayashi no ceres fans, this chapter is going to be great! (I think. ^^;) Disclaimer: I do not own MKR! But I own Sakura, Tsubaki, Akane, Ms. Takara and Lumiere sensei!  
  
Chapter 11: Tsubaki big surprise!  
  
A couple of days later, a new teacher were introduced to Lantis class. And Lantis was shocked. It was Tsubaki onee-chan.  
  
"Hello to all my students. I am Tsubaki Sol. Am Zagato and Lantis sister. I'll be starting to teach you lots History." Said Tsubaki as the class whisper to each other.  
  
"Incredible, am I right, Lantis?" asked Eagle.  
  
"Shut up, Eagle!"  
  
"But aren't you happy to see Tsubaki onee-chan in school? Wherever you go, you can see Tsubaki!" said Eagle as he smiles happily.  
  
"Wipe that smile of your face, Eagle Vision! Man, how can Zagato allow her to come here and teach?! She will be sticking to me now."  
  
"Now then, may I ask who is the class chairman and vice-chairman?" asked Tsubaki.  
  
All eyes turned to Lantis and Eagle.  
  
"Why must she ask this question!" said Lantis angrily.  
  
"Well, well. It is best that both of us admit that we are the chairman and vice chairman. Lantis! Or else, we never know what will Tsubaki onee-chan will do to us!" said Eagle as he stood up.  
  
"Tsubaki sensei! I, Eagle Vision, is the vice chairman and Lantis Sol is the chairman of this class." Said Eagle as Lantis stood up from his seat angrily.  
  
"Ah! Lantis chan is the chairman!" said Tsubaki as she turned chibi that makes everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Tsubaki sensei! I think that I should remind you that you are a teacher in the class now!" said Lantis, really pissed. 'I'm going to kill Zagato for making Tsubaki be my teacher!' thought Lantis angrily.  
  
Tsubaki who heard what Lantis just said get back to her serious self again.  
  
"Ahem. As I was saying I had seen the whole class result for history the past few years. And I'm impressed that the class had done very well for it. And if you have any question to ask me now, feel free to ask. Today lesson will be your free lesson. I'll begin the class tomorrow."  
  
"Tsubaki sensei! What other class you will be teaching beside us?" asked Masashi Satio, a guy with light brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Well, I'll be teaching class 1-A and 2-B.," said Tsubaki, as she seems to be smiling evilly.  
  
"What!" said Lantis who is very shocked.  
  
"Incredible class she is having, huh, Lantis? One side she is teaching Hikaru and on the other side she is teaching Primera. What luck you have. I guess Primera will be sucking up on her." Said Eagle.  
  
"Shut up, Eagle." Said Lantis as he gave Eagle a death glare.  
  
Eagle sweat dropped and turned around to whistle.  
  
'Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!' the school bell rang.  
  
"All right class! I hope all of you will bring your history stuff tomorrow!" said Tsubaki.  
  
"Hai!" said the class in union.  
  
"So our next lesson is with Hikaru's class. Next to the cookery room!" said Eagle happily.  
  
"But you are paired up with Umi-san. If I remember correctly." Said Lantis as he and Eagle walks out from the class room towards the cookery room.  
  
"Yeah! What bad luck I have. How can our kind Ascot be dating with that rude, rowdy and blue girl!" said Eagle as he sighed. "I pity Ascot."  
  
"You'd better pray that Umi-san is not around or else the both of you will start quarreling again or even worse, fight." Said Lantis as he tries to picture Umi and Eagle fighting. 'Not a very good scene.' Thought Lantis as he sweat dropped.  
  
Lantis and Eagle saw Hikaru, Umi and Fu outside the cookery room with a guy with light brown hair and light purple eyes talking to Umi.  
  
"Oh. What's happening here? Ms. Blue lady is talking with other guys? I'm going to tell Ascot about this!" said Eagle as he laughs evilly.  
  
Umi who heard it was boiling with anger. "MUST YOU FIND FAULT WITH ME ALL THE TIME, OLD MAN!" shouted Umi.  
  
"What's the matter? Must you get so angry?" said Eagle.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Mikage Aki?" asked Lantis.  
  
"Yes. I'm Mikage Aki from class 1-D. I came here just to ask Umi a few question about fencing." Said Aki as he sweats dropped, looking at how Umi and Eagle fights.  
  
"Oh, don't mind them. They are always fighting." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Aki? Why are you here?" asked Toya as he approach the gang.  
  
"YOU JUST HEARD WHAT AKI-KUN SAID! HE WAS ASKING ME SOME QUESTION, YOU STUPID OLD MAN!" shouted Umi.  
  
"SO WHAT IF I HEARD, YOU LITTLE OLD BLUE LADY!" shouted Eagle.  
  
Toya and the gang sweat dropped.  
  
"Don't mind them, Toya. They are always fighting with each other." Said Lantis.  
  
"Oh. I see." Said Toya as he sweats dropped again when he saw Umi and Eagle using their books to hit each other.  
  
"Onii-chan? Why are you here?" asked Aya who is walking towards the gang.  
  
"I was asking Umi some question. And Vision sempai start to fight with her." Said Aki as he pointed towards Umi and Eagle.  
  
Aya sweat dropped too.  
  
"I'd better go now. My art class is starting soon." Said Aki as he looks at Umi and Eagle fighting.  
  
"Yeah. You'd better run off now. Or else you will be scolded." Said Lantis. "Konzen sensei doesn't like people who is late for his class."  
  
"Yeah, not a very great scene." Said Toya as he recalled that there's one time he and Lantis was late and they were punish to do 20 squats, 50 push up and 25 sit up. And after the exercise, they were to clean up the mess after art class.  
  
"Then I'll go off first, Aya. Matta ne." said Aki as he walks off.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! EVERYONE WILL BE THINKING THAT I'M A ROWDY GIRL. AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID OLD MAN!" said Umi as she hit very hard on Eagle.  
  
"WHAT! MY FAULT? BUT FIRST OF ALL, YOU YOURSELF IS ACTULLAY A ROWDY GIRL. THIS IS THE FACT! YOU BLUE LADY!" shouted Eagle as Ms. Caldina came out from the cookery room and uses a huge white fan to hit them. (Here comes the fan again. ^^;)  
  
"BOTH OF YOU! DON'T SHOUT SO LOUDLY ALONG THE CORRIDOR!" shouted Ms. Caldina.  
  
"Now then, everyone proceed into the classroom now!" said Caldina, pissed.  
  
~  
  
Time: 7 pm  
  
Back at the Lantis house, Hikaru was once again invited to Lantis home for dinner. But.  
  
"Just tell me why is Tsubaki onee-chan is teaching my class?" said Lantis as he ate his rice.  
  
"Well, that was what she wanted. To teach her Lantis-chan class." Said Zagato.  
  
"Don't call me Lantis-chan! But why in the first place she is teaching Cephiro High?"  
  
"That was father's order. I can't defy him, can I?"  
  
"Father? Oh god, he is trying to force me to go back to him again?"  
  
"Might be."  
  
"Is your father that strict, Lantis?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Yeah. Sort of. Just because Zagato left home, I gonna be the next person who will take over the Sol family business." Said Lantis as he drank the miso soup.  
  
"But what's lucky that Tsubaki won't move over to our house and stay, right?" said Emeraude as she pick out a small amount of fish and eat it.  
  
"Yeah." Said Lantis thinking about it.  
  
'Ding! Dong!' the door bell rang.  
  
"Hai! I'll go get it." Said Zagato as he stood up and walks away towards the door.  
  
"Then, Hikaru, would you like to have a mango pudding or you want to have ice-cream?" asked Emeraude as she cleared the plates.  
  
"Ice-cream! But Emeraude, how can you prepared all these with such little time?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"I prepared the dessert in the morning that's because Zagato loves to have some thing sweet after meal. Unlike, Lantis." Said Emeraude as she pouted.  
  
"What's the matter? I don't like sweet stuff so much. I'm not like Zagato."  
  
"Lantis! I got bad news for you!" shouted Zagato from the living room.  
  
"Huh? What's up?" said Lantis as he stood up.  
  
"Lantis-chan!"  
  
"Poof! Who is this?" said Lantis as he landed on the ground hard.  
  
"Do you miss me, Lantis-chan?"  
  
"That voice! Tsubaki onee-chan!"  
  
"I'll be staying with you guys from today onwards!" said Tsubaki as she smile.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Lantis.  
  
End of chapter 11!  
  
A/N: how do you guys find this story? I find that this story is a little weird but anyway please review! Really, I used quite a lot of time to do this story. I can't get any ideas anymore. Boo hoo! All my ideas are gone! I hate myself for dragging the story so long. If I drag it very long, will you guys stop reviewing me story? Anyway, I want to ask how do you italic words? Thanks and please review!  
  
Syvonair ~ Thankz for saying that this is the coolest rayearth story u ever read! And I had added you to my hotmail so I hope to chat with you soon. Thankz for liking my kind of story.  
  
Kino ~ I did the story as quickly as I could already! I hope that this story you like it. Thankz for reviewing me! Thankz for liking my kind of story.  
  
Kat-Reusaki ~ Thankz for liking my story! Oh thankz very much! And about Inuyasha, I find that with his character you could do some funny n weird story. Haha! Thankz for reviewing! Thankz for liking my kind of story.  
  
And I thankz all the other readers! Please keep reviewing! I hope to see you guys soon in the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	12. Meeting Lantis dad n big secret is out!

Chapter 12: Meeting Lantis's dad in person and Hikaru's secret Part 1  
  
"Ohayo! Lantis!" shouted Hikaru as she ran towards Lantis who is at their usual meeting place.  
  
"Ohayo! Hikaru-chan!" said Lantis as he faces Hikaru and smile.  
  
"So what happened to Tsubaki in the end?" asked Hikaru as she recalled the previous night of what happened in the Sol house.  
  
"Oh! She? We got Akane onee-chan to bring her home." Said Lantis as he thought of how Akane pulled Tsubaki home.  
  
Flashback!  
  
"Let me go!" said Tsubaki as Akane pulled Tsubaki home.  
  
"No way, Tsubaki onee-chan. You are heading home now!" said Akane.  
  
Tsubaki was still refusing to go back home despite Zagato and Akane talking to her convincing her to get home.  
  
"If I'm going home, Lantis-chan must come along!" said Tsubaki demanding.  
  
"Tsubaki onee-chan! You know what happened when Lantis and father sees each other!" said Akane still trying her best to pull Tsubaki home.  
  
"Stop acting like a child, Tsubaki." Said Zagato as he frowns. "You are already 23 years old but you act as if like you are only 5 years old."  
  
"Please go to the hospital and cure your 'brother love' sickness!" said Lantis as he tries to push Tsubaki out of the house.  
  
"Not to worry, Lantis! You are always my No. 1!" said Tsubaki as she smiles.  
  
"This is going no way!" said Lantis as he sighed.  
  
"You had better get back home now. Or else mother will be unhappy." Said Akane. "You know very well that mother is sick now! Now let's get home."  
  
"Huh? Mother is sick?" asked Lantis and Zagato together.  
  
"Yeah. It seems like she had caught a cold." Said Akane as she sighed.  
  
"All right then! I'll go home and see mother. But I'll see you in school tomorrow, Lantis-chan, Zagato-chan!" said Tsubaki finally agreed to go home.  
  
"Stop calling me Lantis-chan!" shouted Lantis angrily.  
  
"Ja Ne!" said Tsubaki as she and Akane got into Akane's car and drive off.  
  
"Finally, peace at last!" said Lantis as he sighed while Emeraude is closing the door.  
  
"But Zagato, since Akane said that your mother is sick. Shouldn't it be appropriate for us to visit her?" asked Emeraude, worry.  
  
"Mmm. I think I'll go home and take a look tomorrow. Lantis, you must attend school, understand?" said Zagato.  
  
"Yup. Whatever. As long as I don't have to see that father, I'm fine with anything." Said Lantis as he went into his room.  
  
"Since that time, Lantis has been hating father." Said Emeraude.  
  
"Yeah. Since father disapprove that Lantis should be in love with a Sohma family girl. It had been 8 years since that." Said Zagato as he sat down on the sofa and rest.  
  
"And Lantis had not even gave up." Said Emeraude sitting beside Zagato.  
  
"Yeah. But he did not even know what happen to that girl now. He had no news at all." Said Zagato.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Afternoon 2.30pm  
  
In the 'real' Sol mansion  
  
"Father! Afternoon tea will be ready in 10 minutes." Said Akane as she enters the study room. "Zagato and Emeraude will be here soon too."  
  
"Yeah. I'll be coming after I look at these photos and documents." Said a man, with dark purple eyes and dark blue hair, aged 49, Yutaka Sol. Akane saw who is in the photos. It was Lantis and most of the photos taken are when Lantis is with Hikaru.  
  
"You're checking on Lantis once more?" asked Akane, upset about her father's action.  
  
"What's wrong for a father to check on his own son? Ever since Lantis left this mansion, he had been looking for the girl. That Sohma girl. How can I allow my own son to be with a girl that happens to be my enemy's daughter? And Lantis is the only Sol family successor left, what makes you think I'll allow him go that easily?" said Yutaka is a angry tone.  
  
"But father, that boy has his own rights to be with someone he loves." Said Akane trying her best to protect her brother.  
  
"And he's own right make him not coming home just for a visit?" asked Yutaka.  
  
"But father, you know what happen to you and Lantis when you two meet each other." Said Akane.  
  
"But that kid had gone too far. When he left this mansion, he said that he would for sure find that girl who he made that promise 10 years ago. But now, look at him!" said Yutaka, as he threw the photos on the table.  
  
"As I had said it before, I'll only allow Takako Haruka to be in this family! No one else!" said Yutaka.  
  
"Father! Lantis is not going to give up this time." Said Akane, very upset.  
  
"Then I'll had to talk to his girlfriend, Hikaru Shido in person." Said Yutaka as he smiles evilly.  
  
Hikaru and Lantis were walking back to Hikaru's class as Hikaru had forgotten to get something. Then all of the sudden, Hikaru felt a cold chill.  
  
"Huh?" asked Hikaru as she turned around, wondering what had happened.  
  
"What's wrong, Hikaru-chan?" asked Lantis.  
  
"I'm fine. It is just that I felt a sudden chill out of a sudden." Said Hikaru as she smiles.  
  
"Are you sure? Don't catch a cold." Said Lantis as he hold on tight to Hikaru's hand.  
  
"ANYWAY, I'M JUST HERE TO ASK IF YOU HAD SAW WHERE HIKARU AND LANTIS WENT! THAT'S ALL, BLUE LADY!" a voice was heard from Hikaru's class.  
  
"OLD MAN! GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM. I DON'T WELCOME YOU!" another one was heard. "EVERYTIME I SEE YOU MAKES ME PUKE!"  
  
"That sounds like Umi and Eagle." Said Lantis and Hikaru together and they rush quickly to the classroom.  
  
The classroom was in a mess. Table and chair were pile up messily. And Umi was sitting on Eagle.  
  
"Oh my. What happened?" asked Hikaru as she sweats dropped after sawing what happened to her classroom.  
  
"Ah! Hikaru, Lantis! I found you! Finally!" said Eagle as he ran towards the couple, crying.  
  
"Please stop crying, Eagle." Said Lantis, who hate people crying right in front of him.  
  
"Ne, Lantis. Remember Takako Haruka?" asked Eagle, who finally stop crying.  
  
"Who could forget about that rowdy girl?" asked Lantis.  
  
"And you know what? I just saw her outside the school. I came here to warn you but could not find you." Said Eagle.  
  
"Out.Outside the school? Ta.Takako Haruka?" asked Lantis, shocked.  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Who is Haruka-san?" asked Hikaru, curious.  
  
"Lantis best friend. But they had a marriage arrangement. Of course arrange by their parents." Said Eagle as he smiles.  
  
"That rowdy girl is here?" said Lantis all shock and scared.  
  
"What happened to Lantis?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Because Takako stick to Lantis all the time. Her behavior is a little like Primera."  
  
"You seems very happy, Eagle." Said Lantis is an evil and scary tone.  
  
"Ma. Ma. Lantis, relax, huh?" said Eagle trying to calm Lantis down. Then he noticed someone behind Lantis. "Ah! Lantis, behind you!"  
  
"What?" asked Lantis as he looked behind?  
  
"Lantis-chan, I found you!" said a girl with long black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Ah! Takako!" said Lantis very shocked.  
  
"Hello, Takako." Said Eagle as he smiles happily.  
  
"Hi, Eagle, Lantis." Said Takako. Then she noticed that there was a redheaded girl beside Lantis. "Oh, you must be Hikaru-chan. Sakura onee- chan had told me about you. And like what she said, your face is really cute." Said Takako as her eyes start to spark.  
  
"Ah. Takako. Why are you here?" asked Eagle, rescuing Hikaru from Takako's grip.  
  
"I'm going to study here from tomorrow onwards!" said Takako, happily.  
  
"Study here?!" said Lantis all shocked.  
  
"Yup! And I'm in class 1-A."  
  
"Hey, you are in the same class as me." Said Hikaru happily.  
  
"Is that so? I'm so happy! I was quite curious at first what kind of girl will Lantis like. And I can see." Said Takako.  
  
"Hikaru, why don't you get home first? Me and Lantis need to talk to Takako in private." Said Eagle wondering why would Takako be so kind to Hikaru.  
  
"Huh? Ah. Sure."  
  
"What are you up to, Eagle?" asked Lantis, quietly.  
  
"Don't you find Takako is very 'kind' today?" said Eagle.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So it will be dangerous for Hikaru to be here with us." Said Eagle finding ways to save his best friend's girlfriend.  
  
"For once, you are right."  
  
"Then, Lantis! I'll call you when I reach home!" said Hikaru as she walks off.  
  
"Sure, Hikaru! Be careful, okay?" said Lantis, worry.  
  
"Hai!" said Hikaru. Hikaru actually did not mind that Lantis has a fiancée. Actually he should have one since he is a rich man's son. By the way, she herself kept a huge secret from all her friends.  
  
"You really like her, huh?" asked Takako.  
  
"What's up with you?" asked Lantis.  
  
"Not to worry. Ever since you reject me, I had been treating you as my big brother." Said Takako as she laughs.  
  
"Very funny, Takako." Said Lantis all pissed up.  
  
"She is really cute. If you don't treat her well, I'll snatch her! Lantis! Bwahahahahahaha!" said Takako laughing really hard.  
  
"Shut up!" said Lantis.  
  
Hikaru was about to reach her house doorstep, when she saw someone waiting for her outside her home. "Anou." Said Hikaru wondering who he or she is as the person is wearing a huge black jacket and a black hat. "Hi!" said the person. "I'm Yutaka Sol. Lantis and Zagato dad. It is nice to see you once again, Hikaru Shido. Or should I call you, Hikaru Sohma?" said Yutaka smiling away.  
  
A/N: hahaha! This is the climax of the story! Why did Yutaka call Hikaru, Hikaru Sohma? What's going on? And Umi, Eagle is getting OOC. Lantis too. *Sigh* what's going to happen next? To find out, continue to read. But I thanks all my readers for reading my story. It is not like I did not want to write the story, I was way too busy for the last 2 weeks. (Did I went missing for 2 weeks?) anyway, please r/r this story!  
  
And for Kat-Reusaki, the Ja ne meant See you!  
  
And Kino, Tsubaki is Lantis's third sister in the family. And when Eagle said that Lantis would be happy because Tsubaki is going to disturb Lantis till Lantis is going to die. 


	13. Part 2

CHAPTER 13: MEETING LANTIS'S DAD AND HIKARU'S BIG SECRET PART 2  
  
Yukata was standing right in front of Hikaru's house door. He was smiling to the shocked Hikaru.  
  
"Long time no see, Sohma-san." Said Yukata as he smiles.  
  
"Sohma? I think you are mistaken. I'm a Shido, not a Sohma." Said Hikaru, defending.  
  
"Yes. You're right. You are a Shido now." said Yukata. "But you wouldn't want us to just stand here and chat, do you?"  
  
"Huh? Ah.yes. You are right."  
  
Hikaru was in the kitchen, making some tea for her guest. Yukata was exploring her house. Hikaru step out of the kitchen, carrying a tray, which has 2 cup of hot Japanese tea. She put the tray on the coffee table.  
  
"Anou, Sol-san. Please have some tea." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes. Thank you very much. You do have a lovely house, Shido-san." Said Yukata.  
  
"Thank you very much. You can call me Hikaru, I won't mind." Said Hikaru as she sat down on the sofa, and Yukata on the other.  
  
"Well then, Hikaru. I know very well who you use to be. The Sohma family first and only heir to the family business. But yet you gave up the successor place and left the house." Said Yukata as he took a sip from his cup of tea.  
  
"You do know a lot, Sol-san." Said Hikaru. (Now on focusing on Hikaru's mouth only. You can't see anyway except her mouth.)  
  
"But I return to my family in the end. That's when my father had just passed away. And then soon after, my mother remarried to Makoto Shido who is my father now." said Hikaru as she smiles.  
  
"Well, well. I can see that your mother Yukino, is doing fine now. As I was saying, Lantis, due to some accident had lost his memories. And after he woke up, all he could remember is he made a promise with a girl 10 years ago." Said Yukata, keeping his cool.  
  
"And what made that accident?" asked Hikaru. "It must because you, I guess. I heard Lantis had tried to run away from home before. It must be during that runaway."  
  
Oh damn god. What am I suppose to do here? I mean, come on, Yukata Sol is just right in front of me now. He is like confronting me. I don't like this but I have been taught how to control this kind of scene. It should be no problem. Thought Hikaru as she clutched her fist.  
  
"You are right. It happened during that runaway. He met up with a car accident and hit his head badly. He had been unconscious for 6 months before he woke up. And all he could remember is you and that stupid promise you and him made. And now you appeared right in front of Lantis, with the name, Hikaru Shido. Why don't you tell him that you were that girl who made that promise 10 years ago?" asked Yukata as tried to keep cool at all time.  
  
"In my current situation, I disallow myself from telling him I was that girl. I have too much in hand now that I really need to take care." Said Hikaru.  
  
"And are you saying that you are giving up on Lantis?"  
  
"I did not say that way. It is just I need more time." Said Hikaru, softly.  
  
"Oh, time. All you need is time. But Lantis will not wait. I'll make sure that he [will] continue our family business." Said Yukata, all confidence.  
  
"Oh really? But just because of a schoolboy grudge, you held that hatred on my dad all these years." Said Hikaru that shocked Yukata.  
  
"How did you know?" asked the shocked Yukata.  
  
"Of course I knew about it. My mother had told me before that both of you are so call the rivals of light and darkness. You guys always fight, am I right?" said Hikaru.  
  
"Oh, so Yukino had told you. That's true. I hated your father, Keishi Sohma! I hated him! He took Yukino away from me. He wins me in the school competitions all the time."  
  
"So what? It is just small stuff." Said Hikaru.  
  
"SMALL STUFF! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW I FELT AT THAT TIME! NEVER!" shouted Yukata all pissed.  
  
"Okay, take it like I never knew about it. But you should actually forgive and forget, can't you?" said Hikaru, quite taken back on what just Yukata did.  
  
"Never! I will never forgive that beast." Said Yukata.  
  
Perhaps I did too much thought Hikaru. I mean look at him. Eyes are all on fire.  
  
'Ring! Ring!' the telephone rang.  
  
"If you may excuse me." Said Hikaru as she stood up and walks off.  
  
That girl, she had the cool very well. She might do very well in the business world, all I could know. Thought Yukata.  
  
"Yes, Lantis. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Hikaru as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Hope you don't mind." Said Hikaru as she sat down.  
  
"No. It is fine with me." Said Yukata with a 0 degrees smile.  
  
"That's great!" said Hikaru as she too with a 0 degrees smile.  
  
(Hikaru_1989: I'm all froze up here. Too cold!)  
  
"As I was saying, why don't you forgive and forget? I mean look at you now. You had a family, a lovely wife, and 5 lovely children all grown up. You had everything that one could ask for. Why do you still so stubborn?" said Hikaru.  
  
"It has been 30 years already. It had been so long ago. Why must you be so stubborn?"  
  
"Are you saying I'm stubborn?" asked Yukata all pissed.  
  
"I mean, come on. Look at yourself and dad now. Both of you had lead each of you guys a life. Think about it."  
  
Yukata was sure shocked to hear what Hikaru had just said. She is right. He and Keishi had leaded their own life. Each had their own family, children. And what's important is each of them had their own lovely wife. He himself had a British-mix blood wife, Lila. They met each other, love each other and had lived together 30 years. What is more to ask? And all this time, he was just stubborn to allow the past left him.  
  
"You're right." Said Yukata, softly.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"This time, you have won, Hikaru. but that does not mean that I had agree you and Lantis relationship." Said Yukata as he took a sip of tea.  
  
"UNLESS! You can prove to me that you had the abilities to be a good wife in the Sol family." Said Yukata as he stood up.  
  
"Sol-san?" asked Hikaru, all confused.  
  
"Try your best to keep Lantis's heart. And I guess you have seen Primera and Takako?" asked Yukata.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then the more you should keep Lantis's heart well. Well then. If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving. And I hope to see you soon in my birthday party, I suppose." Said Yukata as he walks toward the door.  
  
"Matte! (Wait!) I'll open the door for you!" said Hikaru running towards Yukata.  
  
"You behave just like Lantis. He too spoke to me in that kind of tone before." Said Yukata as he laughs. "He spoke in that kind of tone with those sharp eyes."  
  
"I'm sure it will be a very weird sight." Said Hikaru as she thought of it and sweat dropped.  
  
"Then I'll be leaving then. Hope to see you soon, Hikaru."  
  
"Hai." Said Hikaru as she smiles.  
  
A/N: That's all for chapter 13. For chapter 14, it will be about the flashback what happened 10 years ago. Well, I'm quite upset about the number of reviews I got for chapter 12. but it is okay! Don't worry! I'll still continue the story! And I'm thinking of doing a new story, what do you guys think about it? Please tell me what you think about okay?  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Hikaru_1989. 


	14. The promise made in the past

A/N: Okay! I'm back! And I'm surprise to see my reviews had grown so much. I thank Hikaru_29, Syvonair, Miyoko-chan, cyji and lots more. Thanks a lot. I really thank you guys for supporting my kind of story! Yeah! All right, back to the main story, okay! Ja, enjoy!  
  
Important notes:  
  
Lantis age now is 8.  
  
Hikaru = 6.  
  
Primera = 7  
  
Takako = 6  
  
Eagle = 8  
  
Chapter 14: the promise made in the past  
  
Flashback!  
  
A little redheaded girl was running towards the forest right behind Sakura Shrine where she always plays with her best friends.  
  
"Ah! I'm going to be late!" said the girl.  
  
"Hikaru-chan is sure late." Said a little boy with dark violet hair and eyes, who is lying on a tree.  
  
"Lantis-kun!" called a girl, as she ran towards.  
  
"Ah! Hikaru-chan. I'm here!" said Lantis.  
  
"Gomen, for being late." Said Hikaru, catching her breathe.  
  
"It is okay." Said Lantis as he smiles.  
  
"Ne, ne. Lantis-kun. Have you heard of a legend?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"Legend?"  
  
"Yeah! There's a legend that said if a loving couple enter Tokyo Tower at sunset, they will get happiness for the rest of their life." Said Hikaru.  
  
"You meant for the both of them? Together forever?" asked Lantis.  
  
"Uh-huh!" said Hikaru as she smiles. "And I want the both of us to get the happiness too. So how about this? By the time you are 18 and I'm 16, we will meet each other. Is that okay?"  
  
Lantis was quite tensed.  
  
"How about it, Lantis?" asked Hikaru, as she leaned towards Lantis.  
  
"Huh? Sure." Said Lantis as his face went all red.  
  
"Hi, Lantis-chan, Hikaru-chan." A voice was heard.  
  
"Huh?" wondered the both of them. Wondering who is that?  
  
"OHAYO!" said a boy with sliver hair and bright orange eyes. (?)  
  
"Ah!" shouted Lantis and Hikaru shocked.  
  
"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" asked the boy.  
  
"Eagle! How many times must I say don't surprise us this way!" said Lantis angry.  
  
"Ma. Ma! Relax, Lantis." Said Eagle.  
  
"Anou, Eagle? Why do you look like you just have a explosion?" asked Hikaru.  
  
Eagle sure look like he just had an explosion. His beautiful face was covered in charcoal. His clothes were all black.  
  
"Ara. That's because I just went to fix my FTO. My FTO seems to be a little weird." Said Eagle.  
  
FTO was a car. Eagle and his father built it together. And Eagle is proud of it.  
  
"And you almost destroy it?" asked Lantis.  
  
"You're right, Lantis!" said Eagle as he smiles. (n_n)  
  
"Oh yeah! I heard a story from Zagato. I'll tell you guys when Primera and Takako reach here." Said Eagle.  
  
"Lantis-sama!"  
  
"Primera is here." Said Lantis very upset.  
  
"Lantis-chan!" another voice was heard.  
  
"Takako too!" said Eagle.  
  
Two girls appeared from the bushes.  
  
"Gomen to be late!" said the both of them.  
  
"No worries." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Okay. Now since everyone is here! I'll begin my story!" said Eagle really happy.  
  
' Is you wanted to say!' thought Lantis.  
  
"It happened in a warm summer afternoon. A guy who just woke up from his afternoon nap, felt thirsty. And he went into the kitchen. And there, he found a cup of ice coffee on the table. Thinking that this is given by the heaven, he drank the whole thing in one gulp. Then his body all of the sudden felt a chill and found out a scary thing he had just did. He stares hard into the cup and saw something. Because the light did not move at all, something shone. Yes, and what's in the cup was______"  
  
Everyone kept quiet wondering what happened next.  
  
"Was a croak coach!" said Eagle.  
  
Silence_____  
  
"Ah!" the girls screamed.  
  
"This is disgusting." Said Lantis.  
  
"And this story comes from_____" said Eagle coolly.  
  
"Shut up! It is really disgusting!" said Lantis.  
  
A/N: Hahaha! I heard the story Eagle just said from my friend. It was really scary and disgusting. Really disgusting. After my friend said the crock coach, we asked him to shut up. It was really disgusting. Anyways if you were wondering why Takako, Primera and Eagle did not realize that the Hikaru now!, is their childhood friends. That's because it had been 10 years and Hikaru they knew was a Sohma not a Shido. Anyway, if you ask me the ending Eagle had just said, I really had no idea___ Gomen____ but not to worry! Chapter 15 will be update soon, I hope___.  
  
P.S. Please review this chapter!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Hikaru_1989! 


	15. Lantis's birthday challenge and wish

Chapter 15: The Birthday Challenge and Wish  
  
Part 1  
  
"Hohohoho!" a very sharp laughter was heard in Cephiro High main gate. Everyone who was walking inwards their school shoes lockers room, turned around and see.  
  
A girl with black hair tied in a high ponytail and had black eyes, wearing the Cephiro High Uniform that is a light blue skirt and white western shirt. She was holding onto a gymnastic light green ribbon spinning it around and around.  
  
"Minna-san! I'm Haruka Maki!" said the girl introducing herself.  
  
"Why is Maki here, Takako?" asked Eagle who is standing next to Takako, who is giggling all the way.  
  
"Huh? What? What's up, eagle?" asked Takako.  
  
"Maki! She! Why is she here?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Takako still giggling.  
  
"Forget it. Just pray that Lantis will not suddenly go mad or what." Said Eagle very worry what will Lantis do.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The couple, Hikaru and Lantis as usual is walking to school but today Hikaru seems very troubled by something. Lantis took no time to notice it.  
  
"Hikaru, are you okay? You don't look well." Said Lantis, worry.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Hahaha!" said Hikaru as she smiles.  
  
Lantis thought for a while and look at his watch. And sigh.  
  
'No wonder. Must be eagle who told her about it.' Thought Lantis.  
  
At school, while Eagle is talking to Takako, suddenly sneeze.  
  
"What's that for?" asked Takako.  
  
"Mmm. I think that must be Lantis-chan scolding me." Said Eagle.  
  
"What did you do again?"  
  
"Hahaha! That's for you to remember what day is it going to be in 5 days' time."  
  
"5 days? Ahhhh! That day is______!" said Takako but before she could finish Eagle put his index finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhhhhh! Be quiet about it." Said Eagle as he winked.  
  
"Sure!" said Takako very happy.  
  
"Ah____ ah choo!" Eagle sneeze again.  
  
Back to the couple, Lantis was still cursing Eagle under his breath.  
  
~ Hikaru thoughts ~  
  
What should I get for him?  
  
I have no idea at all.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Hikaru was doing her homework till the phone rang. She quickly went towards the phone.  
  
"Hello? This is Shido desu." Said Hikaru.  
  
"Hi! Hikaru-chan! Eagle here!" said Eagle happily.  
  
"Oh, eagle. What's up?" asked Hikaru, wondering what happen.  
  
"Haha! You will never know..." said Eagle giggling all the way.  
  
"Eagle!" said Hikaru.  
  
"Hehe! Joking. I guess that Lantis have not told you about his birthday is coming right?" asked Eagle.  
  
"WHAT?! HIS BIRTHDAY IS COMING!" exclaimed Hikaru.  
  
"I knew it." Said Eagle, sighing. "And you're too loud Hikaru!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Anyway, hope you can get something for him as soon as possible!" said Eagle laughing at the other end of the phone.  
  
"Ja ne! Hikaru! See ya!" said Eagle.  
  
~ End of Flashback! ~  
  
Finally, the couple enters the school and saw Maki.  
  
"Ma-ki!" said Lantis all shocked.  
  
Eagle and Takako who is still looking at Maki looked up when they heard Lantis's voice. They were shocked to see Lantis starting to flame his anger out that they shouted:  
  
"Ohayo! Lantis-chan! And what have we had here! Maki! Takako's cousin!"  
  
Lantis quickly got a shocked when Maki saw him. He started to escape but he was too late. Maki caught him with her ribbon.  
  
"Lantis-sama! It had been long since we last met!" said Maki very happy.  
  
Lantis was struggling to get out of Maki's grip but it was in avail. Hikaru who was watching the 'show', sweat dropped.  
  
"Ano! Are you Haruka Maki from St. Burke?" asked Hikaru.  
  
Maki noticed Hikaru. And said "I'm indeed! I'm the black rose from St. Burke! Hohohohohoho!" said Maki, laughing again.  
  
"I'm Hikaru desu. Shido Hikaru " said Hikaru doing her curtsy.  
  
"Hikaru here! Is Lantis's current girlfriend!" said Eagle as he walks towards Hikaru, happily!  
  
"Eagle! You're dead!" shouted Lantis.  
  
"What?! Girlfriend? My Lantis-sama!" said Maki angrily.  
  
"I challenge you! Challenge you to a gymnastic martial arts match!" said Maki angrily.  
  
"Huh? But..." said Hikaru, shocked.  
  
"I, Takashi Primera, hereby now, that I'll join the challenge too!" said Primera who happens to hear everything.  
  
"So! You're joining too! I'm sure that Hikaru here will not reject right."  
  
"Of course!" said Hikaru.  
  
"Well then! Hohohohohoho! Eagle, you'll be the judge! Prize is she will alone celebrate Lantis's birthday without any interruptions! Battle begins in 3 days!" said Maki.  
  
"Sure" said Primera and Hikaru, who flare up their fighting sprite together.  
  
"Never knew Hikaru to be so fierce!" said Eagle.  
  
"And you're dead, Eagle!" said Lantis, who finally stood up.  
  
"Ma ma! Lantis. Relax! By the way, this was Takako's idea!"  
  
"Eagle!" shouted Takako, who is shocked.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU ARE DEAD MEAT! I'M GOING TO COOK BOTH OF YOU UP!" said Lantis angrily.  
  
~ End of Part 1 ~  
  
A/N: sorry for not updating this story as fast as possible! So sorry! Please forgive me! I was busy. Very busy with schoolwork. Anyway I got not much to say but to say please be patient with me. I get writer's block easily these days. Please don't stop your reading of my story! Don't get angry! Ne? Well, hope that my next chapter will come as fast as possible! (^_^;)  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Hikaru_1989 


	16. Pt 2

Chapter 16: Lantis's birthday wish Pt. 2

It is a beautiful morning in Cephiro High...which it only appears on the surface as the day is ruin by a scream...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID, SHIDO HIKARU?!" a voice could be heard from a 100 yards.

The 3 friends were at the school garden during the lunch break. And Hikaru took this chance to tell them the challenge

"Ma...Umi. Stay calm." Said Fu who is holding onto to Umi who is holding a huge hammer ready to hit Hikaru.

"DON'T STOP ME, FU!" shouted Umi, very angry indeed.

"Umi...Relax!" said Fu who started to have the angry aura around her.

Now that Umi has noticed the aura, she quickly calms down and kept still. Hikaru, who noticed the aura as well, stay still. It seems like the duo knew how Fu anger is. And it seems to be very scary...Fu, who finally got her anger off started to talk first.

"Now, Hikaru. Please explain why you accepted that challenge?" said Fu.

"Well...because of Lantis?" said Hikaru, softly.

"LANTIS AGAIN?!" shouted Umi.

"UMI!" said Fu, again setting off her aura.

"Sorry..."

"Well...Hikaru. You do know why Umi is so angry with this right?" said Fu.

"Yeah..." said Hikaru very sad... ()

"You're more expert in singing now. Not is gymnastic anymore." Said Fu.

"You've promised us, did you not, Shido Hikaru?" asked Umi in an angry and worried tone.

"Yes...but I promised that this will be the last time I'm doing gymnastic." Said Hikaru, hopping to get Umi and fu's approval to join the challenge.

Umi and Fu kept quiet for a moment thinking if they should allow Hikaru to do such a dangerous stuff.

"It may affect you and your family." Said Fu.

"It will make those who have seen you in Junior High remember that you are actually a Sohma. The famous heir of Sohma." Said Umi. "Though the inherit is pushed to a further date."

"I know...I myself do not wish to be remind that I'm a Sohma before. But this is the last time I'm going to do gymnastic. I promise." Said Hikaru.

"Are you sure about this?" said Umi.

"It may affect your future, Hikaru." said Fu, seriously.

"I'm sure of this!" said Hikaru, confidently.

"Well..." said Umi.

"We'll let you off this time..." said Fu.

"BUT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME! YOU UNDERSTAND?!" said Umi loudly. (Author's note: I seem to be changing Umi's personalities... please forgive me...)

"Hai!" said Hikaru, happy that Umi and Fu had finally given their approval.

"All right now! It's been a long time since you do gymnastic." Said Fu, with her eyes sparkling brightly.

"So allow us to help you with your training." Said Umi, smiling evilly.

"...Huh...?" said Hikaru as she sweat dropped. "I can do it myself...?"

"Oh, we don't seem to be happy about that suggestion Hikaru..." said Umi as she and Fu seem to be growing bigger with flames burning in the background.

"...erm..." said Hikaru, very scared now.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Umi and Fu.

(Author's note: Fu is getting weirder as well! Oh no! What am I doing to Fu and Umi?! I'm getting mad! Ahhh! Wait! Is it me who's getting a fever? Or it my computer on fire???)

"I'm home." Said Hikaru, opening her door.

"Man. I'm bushed." Said Hikaru as she threw her bag on to the couch.

"Umi and Fu trained me like hell. My bones are breaking." Said Hikaru as she on the television and walks to the kitchen.

"Now it is the 7.30pm news." The newscaster said. "Makoto Shido was voted the world best businessman" (I do not know how to describe Hikaru's dad...haiz...so sad...)

Hikaru, who was drinking a cup of milk, spilled everything after hearing the news.

"What was that?" said Hikaru, shocked.

"With his wife help, Shido Yukino, who was the late Sohma Keishi's wife, he rises into the business world quickly. Together with his eldest son, Satoru, they had brought Japan's industries to a higher level."

The camera was on Hikaru's dad and brother.

"Satoru Onii-chan is doing well too. Well, everything is going well in the family. At least they won't bother me to go home anymore." Said Hikaru, in her chibi form, thanking the God.

"I'm going to bed now... Yawns" said Hikaru as she switch off the television and walks into her room to sleep.

In Hikaru's dream

"Now, we had the next contestants. She is the new Gymnastic star and she is Sohma Hikaru! Bringing us with the song and gymnastic dance, Moon Child." Said the MC as Hikaru walks into the floor and the spotlight is shining on her. The audiences are shouting on her. Hikaru could feel the pressure as usual. Her dad is looking at her. Keishi Sohma is looking at her.

'I've got to win! I'm going to win! Because gymnastic is my life.' Thought Hikaru. 'I defy everyone for this! I've got to win!'

The song started. And Hikaru started to dance.

"She looks like an angel." Said one of the audiences.

"Yeah! The way she dances, she looks like an angel." said one of the audiences, agreeing with her friend.

"No wonder she is the rising star in the gymnastic world."

The song Hikaru was dancing into it ends. Hikaru bows to the audience and the judges.

"Contestant 15, Sohma Hikaru, score 9.89." said the MC.

"OOOOOOOOH!" the audiences scream!

"You done well, Hikaru!" said Umi as she gave Hikaru a towel.

"Thanks!" said Hikaru as she cleans herself up.

"It seem like the blood runs in the family huh?" said Fu.

"Why that, Fu?" asked Umi.

"Because Hikaru's mother, Yukino Sohma was also learning gymnastic, right?" asked Fu.

"Yeah...it really runs in the blood." Said Hikaru.

"What are you agreeing too?" said Umi, hitting Hikaru with the huge white fan. (Here is goes again...)

"And our champion is Sohma Hikaru!" announced the MC.

A few days later...

"For the latest news, Keishi Sohma and Hikaru had just met up with a car accident! The Sohma co-operation chairman had just met up with a car accident! He is currently in a critical condition." The newscaster said. "His family who heard the news, quickly went to Chika hospital that Keishi Sohma was admitted to it. And they refused to comment on anything. They were police to escort them into the hospital as reporters wants to catch the news as quickly as they could. The Sohma brothers, sister and mother has the face of worries." Said the news reporter as the camera was on the family.

"Is Hikaru going to survive?" the news reporter asked. "If her father passes away, she had to take over the company right?"

End of Dream

"Ah!" shouted Hikaru who was soaking in cold sweat.

"It was a dream." Said Hikaru, sitting up. "Why did I recall the past...? Ouch! My leg hurts!"

A/N: Hi! Sorry for not updating for so long... My computer breaks down on me, exams coming... I was way too busy... please forgive me... I'm dying of stress already... and I'm getting no ideas of how to continue this story... please forgive me... Well, this chapter is quite interesting right? It says how Hikaru's dad died and all sorts of things...

But why did Hikaru stopped Gymnastic? And is she going to win the challenge she accepted? Do stay tune! I'm thinking of ending the story in these chapter. Should I continue or stop? Do email or review your suggestion.


	17. Pt 3

A/N: this is getting longer and longer... How long is this story going to be?! How much longer can I go? I'm going to go mad soon... recently I'm crazy about Inuyasha...and Hikaru no Go...is so interesting and funny well; do enjoy this chapter as well...

Chapter 17: Pt. 3

It was a beautiful early morning. Hikaru, who just woke up from the dream she had, was eating breakfast. Hikaru was still thinking about the dream and why did she suddenly recalled these things? What was she going to do? What is going to happen?

'Ding-Dong!' Hikaru's doorbell rang.

"Huh? It is still early... who it could be?" said Hikaru as she opens the door.

The person standing in front of her was Lantis still in his pajamas. (This is getting weird... what am I doing?!)

"Lantis?" said Hikaru, shocked.

Lantis, without any warning or notice, embraced Hikaru. Lantis was breathing difficulty. It seem like he had a nightmare or anything.

"Lantis? What's wrong?" asked Hikaru, still very shocked.

"Thanks goodness... nothing happened to you..." said Lantis.

"You had a nightmare?" asked Hikaru after she invited the already calm Lantis into the house and sat down on the dinning chair.

"Yeah... I was really afraid..." said Lantis. (He really loves Hikaru a lot...)

"I'm fine! Don't worry so much!" said Hikaru smiling.

'Wow! This is the first time I see him in pajamas. He looks good in anything...' thought Hikaru.

"I'm so stupid. Aren't you just right in front of me?" said Lantis, feeling he is so out of image and stupid.

Hikaru was touched by his moves that she stood up from her seat and hug Lantis from his seat.

"Hikaru?" asked Lantis, feeling weird his heart was beating madly.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen!" said Hikaru, calming Lantis down.

"Thank you." Said Lantis, finally feeling better. "Erm...Hikaru...is enough already. I'm fine now." said Lantis feeling shy.

"It feels good to hug Lantis this way. Let's do it often!" said Hikaru smiling.

"NO!" said Lantis, embarrassed.

"Why not?" said Hikaru, confused with her cat ears poking out from the head.

"I'm heading home to change. I'll meet you in 30 minutes, okay?" said Lantis, trying to changed the subject.

But it failed!

"Why not, Lantis?" Hikaru kept on asking Lantis and refused to let him go.

"Just no reason, okay?" said Lantis, blushing.

"Why?"

"Let me go, Hikaru! We'll be late!" said Lantis as he rushed out of the door.

"Mmmmmmm" said Hikaru, angry.

30 minutes later

"Are you still mad why I did not tell you the reason?" asked Lantis while the couple was walking to school. Hikaru, still refused to talk to Lantis after he just walk off.

"..." no reply from Hikaru.

'She is still angry at me. But what am I going to tell her?' thought Lantis. Then Lantis noticed something. Hikaru was holding onto a bag of stuffs. Curious he was, he asked.

"Hikaru, what's in the bag?" asked Lantis.

"Nothing much... it is just the Gymnastic stuff." Said Hikaru, not looking at Lantis at all.

'She's still angry.' Thought Lantis.

"Gymnastic stuff? That's for Maki and Primera challenge right?" said Lantis.

"Yeah!" said Hikaru, still not looking at Lantis.

'She's still angry at me!' thought Lantis.

"Because of some dork, I'm doing this." Said Hikaru.

"Huh?" asked Lantis, when he heard what Hikaru said. He stopped walking and stood there.

"If I'm the dork, then you can choose not to go along with the challenge as well right!?" said Lantis, now angry.

"Of course I can choose! But it is because I like that dork so I got to go along with the challenge!" said Hikaru, still walking, not looking at Lantis.

"Huh?" said Lantis.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" said Hikaru as she turns around and look at Lantis, smiling.

Lantis, blushing after looking at Hikaru's smile, quickly ran towards Hikaru and held her hand.

School had just ended

There is only 1 more day left before the challenge begin. Hikaru, now with Umi and Fu's help, is training very well at the dance studio where no one is there. But not as well she had done during junior high.

"You sure you're all right, Hikaru?" asked Umi, seeing Hikaru puffing in air so difficulty.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Let's continue with it!" said Hikaru.

"It seem like Hikaru is more suitable with ribbon." A voice was heard as the door open.

It was a guy with white hair and orange eyes. (Guess who?)

"Eek!" said Umi.

"Eagle!" said Hikaru.

"Good afternoon, Eagle." Said Fu.

"What's that eek, Umi Ryuzaki?" said Eagle as he pinches Umi's face.

"Stop pinching me!" said Umi.

"What kind of a lady are you?" asked Eagle, releasing his pinch.

"None of your business!" said Umi.

"Sorry to interrupt. But you just Hikaru is more suitable to ribbon?" asked Fu.

"Yeah! Hikaru's control of the ribbon is better." Said Eagle, smiling.

"Oh!" said Fu.

"What brings you here, Eagle?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh! I was supposed to ask if you seen Lantis anywhere?" asked Eagle.

"Nope." Said Hikaru, shaking her head.

"Oh... then it is fine. I'll go now. See you." Said Eagle as he goes off.

"What's up with him?" asked Umi, rubbing her face.

Hikaru look worried by the way Eagle asked that question and his reply.

'What happened?' thought Hikaru.

"Anyway, let's continue, Hikaru!" said Umi, happily.

"Hai!" said Hikaru and Fu.

The Day of the challenge! (Finally!)

The 3 friends were in the resting room, preparing for the challenge. Umi and Fu are worried about Hikaru a lot. And Lantis is no where to be seen.

"Are you sure you will be okay, Hikaru?" asked Fu.

"Yup!" said Hikaru but she was afraid of what happened to Lantis.

The 3 went out of the resting room and to the hall. There were lots of people there to see the match. Maki had somehow got her school and Cephiro High gymnastic teachers to be the judges.

"All right! The match you had been waiting for! The match between Haruka Maki, Takashi Primera and Shido Hikaru!" said the MC for the match. "First, Maki will bring you the dance accompany by the song, Ocean." Said the MC as Maki, wearing a black leopard and holding onto a purple gymnastic ball, started walking into the stage.

The song started. Hikaru was watching carefully. But Maki seem like a fairy as she danced. She seems to be controlling the gymnastic ball well enough.

"She looks like a fairy whose playing with a fairy at the beach." Said Umi, shocked.

"Yeah!" said Fu, agreeing with Umi.

The song ended. Everyone applauded,

"Haruka Maki, score 9.70." said the MC.

"What?! 9.70? Hikaru, you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Umi, worry.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry too much." Said Hikaru.

'Sure is a high score.' Thought Hikaru, getting worried.

"Next we had Takashi Primera! Bringing us the dance accompany by the song, Heaven!" said the MC as Primera, wearing a green leopard with a yellow hoop in hand, walks into the hall.

Hikaru was getting nervous. She was afraid. She was afraid she might lose Lantis forever. Primera was smiling and posed her position, waiting for her song to begin. The song finally began.

"This time, she looks like one of the angels who is dancing happily in the heaven." Said Umi, very shocked.

"What's going on? Am I dreaming?" asked Fu as she looks at Primera.

'They are very good. Very good.' Thought Hikaru.

"But Primera seem to be having trouble with controlling the hoop well." Said Fu.

"I agree!" said Umi.

Hikaru who was busy thinking others thing, quickly look at Primera. Indeed, Primera was having trouble. The hoop seems to be going another direction Primera wants it to be.

The song ended. Primera's dance was not very well done.

"Takashi Primera. Score 9.65!" announced the MC.

Hikaru was getting more nervous.

"Last and not least, Shido Hikaru! Bringing us the dance accompany by the song Moon Child." Said The MC.

Hikaru, wearing a dark blue leopard and a pink ribbon, walks up to the hall, still very nervous as this is her first performance since junior high. She look up to the audiences who were cheering at her. And she saw Lantis, smiling at her. Beside him was Eagle. Hikaru was happy. She look at the judges and bow to them. She smiled and did her pose, ready to dance as soon as the song starts.

'She won't be able to win me. My score is 9.70! Even Primera lost! Hehe! Lantis is mine soon!' thought Maki.

"Give your best Hikaru!" said Umi and Fu.

"Don't give up!" said Lantis.

"Go for it, Hikaru!" said Eagle.

'All right, I'm ready and set to go! I've got to win this for Lantis and... our future!' thought Hikaru as the song starts.

A/N: That's all, Folks! I'm really evil right! Stop at where Hikaru is going to start her dance. Hahahahaha! Sorry, I don't really know about Gymnastic so forgive me for any mistake! Stay tune for the next Chapter!


	18. Pt 4

A/N: Finally the last part of Lantis birthday wish! Hahaha! Finally! I'm free! Hahaha! I'm going out of my image already! Oh no! Anyway, do enjoy this story. Oh yes, I feel like continuing the story so if you had any ideas or what, do tell me! Hehe!

Chapter 18: Pt. 4

The song started to play. Hikaru was doing well.

"Wow! She looks like goddess in the moon playing." Said Umi.

"Yeah! She's good!" said Fu agreeing with Umi's idea.

"Hikaru looks like she's getting a hang of it, Lantis!" said Eagle.

"Yeah. She looks so beautiful." Said Lantis.

Maki was shocked by the performance Hikaru is doing.

'Her move, look so familiar.' Thought Maki.

Hikaru was so good that everyone was looking at her closely. Even the judges were shocked. The song ended. None noticed till Hikaru looks up and smile. Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Shido Hikaru! Score 9.95!" announced the MC. "And the champion of this match is Shido Hikaru!"

Everyone in the hall cheered. Even Primera cheered on Hikaru. But only one did not. Maki.

"WAIT!" Maki shouted and everyone kept quiet.

"You're Sohma Hikaru right?" asked Maki.

'Oh no! She noticed it!' thought Umi.

'Hikaru!' thought Fu.

Everyone was looking at Hikaru. They whisper. "Sohma Hikaru? That famous heir?"

"..." Hikaru said nothing.

"You're right? I remember you are not supposed to do any gymnastic anymore. Because of your father's accident, you had hurt your leg in the process as your father and you met up with the accident! You can't do anymore gymnastic." Said Maki.

"Yes. I'm indeed the Sohma Hikaru!" said Hikaru "So what if I am? And my leg has long well recovered. I'm free to do anything!" said Hikaru, strongly.

"Hmm" said Maki as she walks off in defeat.

"Finally, everything has ended." Said Eagle.

"Yup!" said Umi.

"But our star is not here! How do we celebrate?" asked Fu.

"Well, it is Lantis's birthday, we've no choice but to let the couple had some time alone." Said Umi.

"Let's disturb them!" suggested Eagle. Umi hit him with a fan. (Here we go again.)

"WHAT'S THAT FOR?!" asked Eagle angrily.

"Cause you're stupid!" said Umi.

"What?!" said Eagle and they started to quarrel again.

"Mmm... the 2 of them must be having a good time now." said Fu as she looks at the starry sky night.

The couple was at Hikaru's house.

"Sorry for not coming early for the match today." said Lantis.

"Is okay. Lantis, you know about the truth already, right?" asked Hikaru.

"Huh?" asked Lantis.

"My identify." Said Hikaru as she put the birthday cake down on the coffee table.

"Yeah." said Lantis. "Sorry, I checked you."

"Is okay. Don't apologize!" said Hikaru as she smile. "Happy birthday, Lantis!"

"Thank you, Hikaru!" said Lantis as he blows out the candles and kiss Hikaru who was sitting right beside him.

"Thank you for being with me!" said Lantis as soon as they break off the kiss.

"You're welcome!" said Hikaru as she smile.

The very next day...

"Hey Lantis!" a voice shouted as Lantis was cycling to school. Hikaru had class duty today so she went off first.

"Oh, Eagle!" said Lantis as he stops and turns around.

Eagle was cycling as well.

"So how's your birthday?" asked Eagle. "Did you guys do anything beyond that line?"

"Stop begins so pervert, Eagle!" said Lantis as he hits Eagle with the fan.

"What?! You guys did not?" said Eagle.

"Of course not! Pervert!" said Lantis.

"Oh...so sad..." said Eagle. "I thought of bullying Hikaru. Hmm... mission failed."

"Don't you bully her!" said Lantis, angrily.

And the duo started to quarrel again...

A very expensive car, stopped right in front of the school gate. And that made everyone to look who is this rich man?

"Asamoto sama!" the chauffeur opened the door for his master. "This is where Cephiro high is."

As the chauffeur opens the door, a young man, around Lantis's age stepped out of the car. He had black hair and eyes. He was wearing a long white sleeve with a blue tie and a black jacket. From every girl's view he looks handsome. Every girl's dream man.

"So this is where Hikaru is?" asked the young man.

"Yes. Asamoto sama." Answered the chauffeur.

A/N: who is this guy? Who is the Asamoto Sama related to Hikaru? What the heck he wants? What will happen to Hikaru and Lantis? Stay tune to find out more!!!


	19. Who is he?

A/N: sorry for not updating on 'The Past' chapter. I'm so sorry! Because I don't really have the idea to continue the story... I'm dying of stress soon....... why must you torture me during Christmas, Santa? Anyway, I finally bought symphonic rain, the game! Yeah! For those who heard it before would know what I'm talking about. Any way, I just want to wish every reader Merry Christmas! Hohoho!

Hikaru's and Lantis fic

Chapter 19: Who are you?

"So this is where Hikaru is right?" asked the young man.

"Hai, Asamoto Sama!" said the chauffer, closing the car door.

The young man started to walk into the school compound. The students who came into the school compound before him, started to turn around to see him. Girls were taking photos of him on to their hand phone.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was looking out of her classroom window to look for Lantis.

"Mmm...He's sure long." Said Hikaru as she looks around the school compound. Then she saw the young man. Her eyes opened wider.

"Why is he here?!" said Hikaru, very shocked.

"Morning Hikaru!" said Umi as she went into the classroom. Hikaru did not reply her greeting. Umi found it quite weird and walk up to Hikaru. Umi hit Hikaru's back and asked, "What's up Hikaru?"

"He's here, Umi." Said Hikaru as she keeps looking out of the window.

"He?" asked Umi, confused.

"Asamoto Soshi is here." Said Hikaru.

"What?! He's here?!" said Umi very shocked.

"Where is that guy?!" asked Umi as she looks out of the window. "What's that guy thinking? Your marriage agreement only had its effect when you're 18, right?"

"Yeah. But...WHY IS HE'S HERE? I'M GOING TO GO MAD?!" said Hikaru, very stressed and her cat's ear came out.

"Morning Hikaru, Umi." Said Fu as she came into the classroom.

"Fu!" said Umi as she ran towards Fu.

"What happened?" asked Fu, all confused.

"Hikaru's fiancée, Asamoto Soshi is here." Said Umi.

"Huh?!" said Fu, very shocked. "Why did this happen?"

'Ding-Dong!' the school bell rang.

"Anyway, class is starting. Let's not be bother by him." Said Fu, comforting Umi and Hikaru.

"Hai..." said the both of them.

At the senior block, the fiancé seems to have transfer to Cephiro High. He was at Lantis's class, being introduced as a new student.

"Now, this is a really cute boy." Said Kitty who was sitting in front of Lantis. (Please review chaps 7 and 8 to remember her.) "He's mine."

"You're really good, kitty." Said Lantis, sweat dropped as he heard what kitty said.

"Thank you." Said Kitty, happily.

"Now, Asamoto san, why don't you sit next to Lantis?" Said Lafarge Sensei.

Lantis turned to his left and saw the empty seat.

"Lantis will you raise up your bloody hand to show where you're seating?" said Lafarge Sensei.

Lantis was angry this time. Really angry.

"Stop insulting me, you stupid teacher." Said Lantis as he stood up to fight back with the teacher.

"That's Lantis, Asamoto-san." Said Sensei, smiling.

"Hey! You did that on purpose right?" asked Lantis angrily.

"Of course!" said Sensei.

"Fine! I won't fight with you this time!" said Lantis, controlling his anger.

"Oh! You've mature!" said Sensei.

"That's praising or insulting me, Sensei?"

"Whatever you think..." said Sensei as he walks out.

"Good morning, Lantis..." said the new student, smiling.

"Huh? Whatever... your name was Asamoto Soshi, right?" asked Lantis, looking at him.

"Yes. Do guide me along." Said Soshi.

"Yeah." said Lantis, pissed by what Sensei said.

"Lantis! The next period is History! Tsubaki onee-chan will be here!" said Eagle happily.

"Oh no!" said Lantis, distressed.

"Good Morning, Class!" said Tsubaki as she walks in.

"Good morning sensei!" the class greeted her.

"Now! It is a beautiful morn...ing?" said Tsubaki. "Ahh! Why are you here, Soshi?" said Tsubaki as she ran towards him.

"You know him, Tsubaki sensei?" asked Lantis.

"Of course. He's Hikaru's fiancé!" said Tsubaki happily.

"What?!" said Lantis and eagle.

"You didn't know? After Chiaki and Hikaru's marriage agreement was cancelled, the Shido family got Soshi's family to have a marriage agreement with the Shido family which is Hikaru and Soshi!" said Tsubaki.

"Really?" asked Lantis.

"Yeah!"

"Oh man!" said Lantis.

"Good luck to you pal." Said Eagle happily.

"Shut up! And wipe that smile of yours." Said Lantis.

Soshi, not really know what happened, just smiled at Lantis.

During lunch

Hikaru was somehow trying to find out where is Soshi, together with the help of Umi and Fu.

"Where is that guy?" asked Umi.

"Yeah." said Fu.

Meanwhile, Lantis and eagle was looking for Hikaru and the gang.

"There they are!" said Eagle as soon he saw a blue haired girl.

The duo started to run towards them.

"Hikaru!" said Lantis, running towards her.

"Hey!" said Hikaru, shocked.

"Why is your fiancé here?" asked Lantis.

"Eh? He's in your class?!" said Hikaru after Eagle told her what happened.

"What's going on?" asked Lantis.

"Well, I checked with Hikaru's elder sister, Akari." Said Fu, taking out her cell phone.

"And she said... he's here to bring Hikaru home." Said Umi, completing the sentence.

"Huh?" asked Lantis.

"My dad asked him to come to bring me home, no matter what happened." Said Hikaru, upset.

"Your dad?" Lantis said.

"Yeah." said Hikaru very upset.

"Anyway, the most we can do is to not allow the 2 of you to be alone." Said Eagle.

"Yeah that's right." A new voice was heard.

"I agre...e?" said Umi, wondering who did she just agree with.

The gang turned and saw... Takako.

"Takako!" the gang shouted.

"What?" said Takako.

"Why are you here?" asked Fu.

"I saw you guys sneaking about so I decided to join you." Said Takako happily.

"Yeah, really." Said Lantis, all fess up.

"But I'm here to tell you something serious." Said Takako.

"What?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, you should know that Soshi is not that simple." Said Takako. "And don't forget it was your father's command that he's here. You got to be careful."

"Okay." Said Hikaru still worried.

"Oh ya! Lantis, Akane onee-chan will be at your house today to pass you the tuxedo for the ball 2 days later." Said Takako, smiling. "Emeraude told me to remind you."

"Thanks." Said Lantis, still thinking how to deal with the new rival.

A/N: this is really getting me so tired. Soshi appearance, Lantis is in trouble and the couple is going to a ball. I've got so many things to type for the next few chaps.

Hikaru: Why? It was your idea! You were the one who kept typing.

Hikaru1989: Not that I want to. I can't stop myself.

Umi: then that's your problem.

Hikaru1989: How dare you, Umi! threw paper to Umi. this is war, Girl!

Umi: Oh really! FIGHT!

Fu: Stop fighting the both of you!

Eagle: As usual, Rowdy girl and our writer started fighting again.

Umi and Hikaru1989 stare at him and throw paper at him as well.

Eagle: what's that for?!

Umi and Hikaru1989: Shut up, mister! Is none of your business!

Eagle: really?

And the 3 started fighting.

Lantis and Hikaru: Do stay tune for the next Chapter! So long!

Hikaru1989 and the MKR gang: And MERRY CHIRSTMAS!

And the 3 started fighting again... sweat dropped


	20. Lantis's newest and deadliest rival

A/N: SOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! I'm so sorry for not updating my story 'Hikaru and Lantis Fic' sorry…. forgive me…please…Anyway I was too busy with my school work and without noticing the time, a year had past… I'm so deeply sorry to all my readers… As I promised in my story, 'Eternity love?' I'll bring you the latest chap of Hikaru and Lantis Fic NOW! HAHAHAHA!

Hikaru: what took you so long?

Hikaru1989: As I had just said, I'm busy with my schoolwork… (nn)

Umi: but you shouldn't have left us a year… DO YOU THINK I WILL FORGIVE YOU SO EASILY! (Fire appears around Umi and Hikaru1989 had shrunk)

Hikaru1989: I'm deeply sorry, Umi… I'll start the story right away now!

Chapter 20: Lantis's newest and deadliest rival

As Takako had said, Akane did come to pass Lantis the tuxedo as promised. And Asamoto Soshi within a day had become the most popular guy in Cephiro High. And Lantis could sense that Soshi had some idea of what had happened to Hikaru.

"Oh man…why must he be sitting next to me?" said Lantis to Eagle when they were on their way to the Science Laboratory.

"That you got to asked your favorite teacher, Lafarge Sensei!" said Eagle, smiling happily at what was happening to Lantis and Hikaru.

'Bang!' Lantis had just used a white fan to hit Eagle. (Where did he get that? )

"Hey, what you do that for?" asked Eagle as he rubbed his head painfully.

"You're hoping that I'll break up with Hikaru soon…aren't you?" asked Lantis as he was very fumed.

"Not exactly…I just feel that the show is getting more and more interesting isn't it, Lantis?" asked Eagle as he walks off smiling and rubbing his head.

"Interesting?" asked Lantis as he quickly catches up with Eagle.

"Yeah…" said Eagle. "Interesting…"

Eagle dumbfounded Lantis.

In the laboratory, Lantis sat next to Eagle. Lantis as usual was sleeping while Eagle just copy the notes that were written on the black board. And our most popular guy in the school now, Asamoto Soshi, is sitting right behind Lantis. He sure is a hardworking student who understood the formula written on the blackboard well enough.

"Now, I'll need to get a student to answer this question," said Taki Sensei, who had black long hair and eyes, which wore a scientist's coat.

Taki Sensei eyed across the room. Everyone was praying that Sensei would not choose him or her and the formula he asked is too complicated. Taki Sensei saw this as an interesting play, seeing everyone worrying, he smiled. But when he saw a black-headed young man lying on the table sleeping, he was furious.

'Lantis Sol AGAIN!' thought Taki Sensei, angrily. 'THAT YOUNG MAN! Who would have thought that Cephiro High top student, LANTIS, always sleeps in class without fail and passes his subject well? Who would believe?'

Feeling pissed off by Lantis's attitude, he decided to ask Lantis.

"How about Lantis?" asked Taki Sensei causally.

'Oh No…here we go again…' thought Eagle who knew what's happening. He woke up Lantis from his peaceful slumber by kicking Lantis hard on his leg.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, EAGLE!" Lantis woke up in a rage.

"Taki sensei asked you a question." Said Eagle causally as he was too used to Lantis's anger.

"Lantis…are you ignoring my presence again?" asked Taki Sensei.

"Huh! Err…no…I was just…thinking of something…" said Lantis, awkward.

"Thinking of Hikaru Shido?" asked Kitty and the whole class started laughing.

"Of course not! Why are you guys always doing this to me?" said Lantis, pissed off by everyone's mocking of him and Hikaru.

"Hikaru?" a voice was heard behind Lantis. Lantis could smell a rat now. He knew that these mocking if they continue, Lantis is getting to have a problem dealing with Asamoto Soshi.

'why should I be afraid of him? I can just admit that I'm dating with Hikaru now and what can he do about it?' thought Lantis.

"Yeah. She's my girlfriend." Said Lantis, turning towards Soshi.

"So you're the one father-in-law was saying. There's a guy who seems to be dating with Hikaru. That guy is a trouble if Hikaru continues to be with him. He will be the one who would stop Hikaru from coming back into our family." Said Soshi as he glared at Lantis.

'Mmm…I'm smelling fire sparks here.' Thought Eagle.

After school, Lantis and Eagle went to Hikaru's class to fetch her.

"Hey, Hikaru!" called Eagle as he and Lantis stood by the door.

"Lantis, Eagle!" said Hikaru, happily.

"Ahh…it is just a tiring day today…" said Umi as she, fu and Hikaru headed towards Lantis and Eagle.

"Oh! Is that so? Rowdy girl gets tired as well?" said Eagle, which seems like an insult to Umi.

"What! What did you just said!" said Umi, angry and rage of fire appearing in the background. And she started to use a white fan to hit Eagle's head. (Why do they fight all the time!)

"Hey! Stop it you rowdy girl!" said Eagle as he protects his head with his hands.

"Oh yeah! Hikaru! Listen to this! Soshi had already set a red card to Lantis." Said Eagle as he dodged Umi's violent movement. (Red card means Soshi wants to compete with Lantis for Hikaru's love.)

"Don't you dare change the topic? I'll kill you THIS TIME!" said Umi as she continues to hit Eagle.

"YOU ROWDY GIRL!" said Eagle as he got angry as well and fought back by using a white fan too?

"Huh?" said Hikaru and Fu, shocked by what they'd just heard.

"Yeah. He did that." Said Lantis as he looks away.

FLASHBACK!

After science, Soshi asked Lantis to meet him at the rooftop.

"So what you called me here for?" asked Lantis.

"Hikaru…" said Soshi, calmly.

"Hikaru? What has it got to do with Hikaru?" asked Lantis getting impatient.

"I want to compete…with you! I want Hikaru to know that only me is worthy of her. Only me can be with her giving happiness to her."

"what makes you think you would win?" asked Lantis as he thought of Hikaru.

"I'll win…definitely!" said Soshi confidently.

"Fine! What do you want to compete with me? And when?" asked Lantis as he stared at Soshi hard.

"Kendo! In 2 weeks' time!" said Soshi.

"I'm fine with it!" said Lantis, accepting Soshi's challenge.

END OF FLASHBACK!

"But it would be dangerous!" said Hikaru.

"Don't worry, Hikaru! I'm fine with it." Said Lantis trying to calm Hikaru down.

"Lantis! Listen to me!" said Hikaru as she stood firm in front of Lantis.

"Soshi would do anything to win this battle. It is too dangerous!" said Hikaru as tears started to form right in her eyes.

"Really! I'm going to be fine, Hikaru! Truly." Said Lantis while a fight was still continuing between Umi and Eagle.

"DIE!" shouted Umi as she hit onto Eagle's head.

"Oh yeah!" Eagle fought back.

Hikaru, Fu and Lantis sweat-dropped looking at the chaos situation.

A/N: I know this is short for my 1-year's disappearance but I've tried my best…I haven't written a story for the past year. I'm sorry…but do not worry! I'll be back soon, I hope…() Eagle is getting all OOC…sorry! Anyway, do you guys thinks that Umi and Eagle would become a couple in the end? And what's going to happen at the ball? What's Lantis going to do to win Soshi? What's going to happen to this story? Haha! I'm not telling anyone! Hahaha! (Evil laughter!)

Lantis: Man, must you always make things difficult for Hikaru and me?

Hikaru1989: I've just said I'm sorry! You idiot!

Lantis: idiot! Did I just hear you saying that?

Hikaru1989: what's the big problem?

(Lantis stared hard on Hikaru)

Eagle: Guys, please calm down. But Hikaru1989, why am I always fighting with Umi?

Hikaru1989: that's what makes the story interesting, Eagle! (Eyes sparked!)

Umi: she's insane!

Eagle: I agree!

Hikaru1989 and all characters look awe. Everyone is shocked by their agreement.

Eagle and Umi: WHAT!

Everyone: nothing…haha…

Fu: Hikaru1989, when's Ferio's story and mine coming?

Hikaru1989: Sorry, Fu. I'll try my best.

Ferio: you'd better be quick, Hikaru1989! (Ferio pointing a sword towards Hikaru1989)

Hikaru1989: what's the problem? Aren't you scared that I'll erase you from the story?

Ferio gulped and lay down his sword.

Umi and Eagle: for this, I agree she's totally insane.

Umi: why are you copying me?

Eagle: you're the one!

Umi: NOT ME!

Eagle: NOT ME EITHER!

Umi and Eagle: this is war!

Umi and Eagle starts to fight again with white fans. (;)

Hikaru: well, be sure to catch the next chapter! Coming soon…

Please r/r! thanks!


	21. Preparation for the ball

A/N: I've decided to update the story in every 3 weeks time…is it fine with u guyz?

I've been quite busy again because of studies. And my English really sucks. It makes me so tired. Now responding to reviews…

Klutzyspaz No. English is not my native English. I know my English still sucks…please forgive me…

Heya Sorry that the story is confusing. Bear with me for a little while and I'll try to solve the confusing parts.

Moon love sorry for not updating for so long, moon love. But I thank you for continuing supporting me.

NOW BACK TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH. But I own Tsubaki, Sakura and Akane! Hehe!

Chapter 21: The ball preparations

Hikaru and Lantis together with Zagato and Emeraude have finally arrived at the Sol's residence after having to deal with Sakura and Tsubaki.

Sakura and the sisters had arrived upon their promises that they would be doing the make up for Hikaru and Lantis. Akane, of course, was forced to come along.

Lantis and Tsubaki ended up in a huge fight without fail as Lantis refused to have any make up to be done on him.

Zagato was lucky this time that Akane is the one helping him to dress up well. While Emeraude was actually thanking the god in her make-up room that she is an expert in making herself up as well.

"Don't MOVE!" shouted Tsubaki as Lantis tries to sneak off.

"LET ME GO! TSUBAKI!" shouted Lantis as Tsubaki tied ropes on Lantis on the chair.

"Zagato! Help!" shouted Lantis for help.

"Did I hear a thing?" asked Zagato as he looked out of his window.

"Stupid Zagato! Why can't you just save your little brother?" Lantis cried loudly.

For Hikaru, there was not a sound heard from her. There was no complaining heard from her. It seems like she was gone.

Lantis and Tsubaki still fought with one another though. Of course, Lantis lost in this fight as well. He sat down on the sofa in the living room with Zagato, Emeraude, Akane and Tsubaki who was smiling happily that she had finally helped Lantis dress up for the ball.

Still, there were no sign of Hikaru and Sakura. Everyone waited and waited. Soon Lantis started to get worry of Hikaru. He quickly stood up and walked to the restroom where Hikaru and Sakura were. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, it opened by itself.

Lantis was startled at what he saw as the door opened. Hikaru! She was dressed in a long pink gown with her hair unbraid and light blue ribbons were tied on her wrists. (I don't really know much of a fashion. So please forgive me if the image sounds a little weird.)

Hikaru was blushing as Sakura was still touching up on Hikaru's gown. She looked at Lantis who had his mouth opened and staring at Hikaru like he never did before. She laughed at the sight of Lantis. (Lantis getting OOC…) Zagato was shocked to see his brother to have that expression at his face. Lantis never showed his expression well. Lantis was always emotionless. Zagato smiled, as he was happy that it was Hikaru who had changed Lantis this much.

"Lantis! You're going to drool over Hikaru soon!" said Zagato trying to act as if he was scolding Lantis.

Lantis quickly alert himself. He quickly closed his mouth and smiled at Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you look…erm," said Lantis as he stammered.

"Great!" a voice was heard behind Lantis.

Lantis quickly turned and saw Eagle who was smiling happily at Lantis. Lantis quickly sent him a death glare. Noticing that, eagle quickly turned to whistle.

"Eagle? Why are you here?' Hikaru asked as she had her neko's ear appearing again.

"I just 'Poof' in here." Said Eagle as he looked at Hikaru. 'Hmm…Hikaru sure looks Great. Man…I should have fought with Lantis' thought Eagle as he sighed.

Lantis then sent Eagle a death glare again.

"Lantis! Don't get angry all the time. You'll…" say Eagle.

"GET OLD EASILY!" said Eagle, Zagato and Emeraude who seems to have just returned back into the kitchen.

"Get lost Vision!" said Lantis as thunders seems to appear around him.

"Ma, ma Lantis. You've to relax. I'm here just to see my best friend escorting his princess." Said eagle as he hit several hard time on Lantis's back.

"And it was I who let Eagle enter, Lantis." Said Emeraude as she smiled.

And things just got worse for Lantis as time went by. Before anyone could notice the time, they were late for the ball. And off they went to the ball, leaving Eagle, of course, rushing to Sol's residence.

"Sorry, Hikaru." Said Zagato as looked at the red headed girl.

"Nah! It's okay Zagato." Said Hikaru.

"But Hikaru…" said Sakura as she looked sadly at Hikaru.

"Really I'm fine." Said Hikaru.

"Then…" said Akane.

"We'll see you later." Said Tsubaki.

"We'll come back soon." Said Emeraude.

Lantis looked sadly at his girlfriend. The Sol family members had to leave to see their father first. Therefore, Hikaru was left behind with a bunch of high-class gentlemen and ladies. Lantis turned back to see his Hikaru again who was smiling happily at them waving. He smiled at Hikaru to give her the assured look that he will be back soon as he disappeared into the crowds.

"Now then…" said Hikaru as she looked around.

"Hmm…in this kind of event…I wonder will dad and brother Satoru would appear?"

Then there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Soshi. He was well dressed in a black tuxedo. He smiled looking at Hikaru.

"You look great Hikaru!" said Soshi as he looked at Hikaru from the top to bottom again and again.

"I can't believe my eyes just now." Said Soshi. "I thought you were sick of this kind of event already. You never appear again right after your accident."

Hikaru ignore him and walked away. Just then, she heard a voice calling out loudly for her.

"HIKARU!"

Huh?" she started to look around and saw someone with black haired guy walking quickly towards her.

"Satoru!" Hikaru exclaimed as she finally saw her brother again after a long year.

Satoru hugged her immediately.

"Are you okay, Hikaru? Are you eating well?" asked Satoru as he looked at his sister.

"Yeah. I'm doing fine, Brother Satoru!" said Hikaru as she smiled happily.

"Thank goodness. I came with dad and mum though. But why are you here?" asked Satoru, curious.

"I came with a friend, brother." Said Hikaru.

"Who?" Satoru started looking around.

"A male?" he continued to scan the crowd. And there! He saw Soshi.

"Soshi? You came with him?" asked Satoru as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Said Hikaru, sweat dropping to hear that Satoru said she came with Soshi. Soshi was not a very good man. Which it appears to Hikaru only with Lantis now though?

"Then who?" asked Satoru.

And just then, Lantis appeared in front of Hikaru and Satoru.

"It was I who had escorted Hikaru here." Said Lantis as held Hikaru's hand.

"What!" said Satoru, shocked.

"Lantis!" exclaimed Hikaru seeing Lantis standing right beside her, introducing himself to brother Satoru.

TO BE CONTIUNE….

A/N: haha! I'm so evil to stop the story here! Haha! But finally chap 21 is up…. but when will this story end? Man…I really hate typing… but for you guys! I'll do it!

Sorry for making Satoru a little OOC. Haha…apologies to his fans…

Thanks for supporting me again! Thank you! And hey the hits for readers reading my story had hit 1000+. Thank you! Thank you very much. I know my English still sucks and school are really tiring me out. I hate exams! Why do they have to invent exams? Anyway, the next chapter would be up by 15 march, I think or even earlier! Do continue to support me okay? And check up my newest story as well! Eternity love chapter 2 would be up soon! Thanks!

Editor needed! Mail me at Hikarusohma r/r! Thanks!


	22. Lantis and Hikaru's past reveal Part 1

_**A/N: Hikaru n Lantis Fic Countdown to end: 4**_

_**Chapter 22: Hikaru and Lantis's past reveal? Part 1**_

"WHAT!" Satoru was still in shock. He still couldn't believe his ears. Lantis Sol and his sister! This was unbelievable.

Hikaru just stood there looking at Satoru. He was really serious in introducing himself like this. 'I still can't believe it.' Hikaru thought as she turns to look at Lantis.

_Lantis had just come out of the Sol's mansion. He had just quarreled with his father again. All those inheritance though look attractive to many but not to him. He was only interested in his life with Hikaru. His father, Yukata Sol, had just arranged another match making once more for him. Lantis got so worked up; he stormed out of the mansion and into the party, in his garden._

_There, he started to search for Hikaru. He found her almost immediately. But he SAW there was a man with her. He was not really happy about it. He started to walk over to her. He started to survey the man's features and sees it very similar to Hikaru´s._

"_Hikaru's brother?" he murmured to himself._

_Then everything is a history already………_

"Hikaru?" called Satoru.

"Yes? Oni-chan?" Hikaru looked at her shocked brother.

"Is this true?" Satoru asked.

"Hmm…" Hikaru heisted. Hikaru intended to introduce Lantis to her brother but not in this way.

"Yes!" she said blushing.

Lantis smiled at her and looked at Satoru again.

'Lantis Sol and Hikaru Shido? Look like the destiny that runs between the 2 of you is really unbreakable.' Thought Satoru.

"Sol-san?" Satoru looked at Lantis after a minute of silence between the 3 of them.

"Yes? Shido-san?"

"Would you mind that if you can lend us one of the room in your mansion?"

"No!" said Lantis as he showed a gesture to lead the way into the mansion.

Lantis had brought the Shido siblings into his personal living room. It was magnificent. There was a fire place and sofas imported from Italy. Sol family is indeed rich.

"Wow!" said Satoru as he surveys the place. "This looked like my room in the Sohma's residence."

"Is that so? Oni Chan?" said Hikaru as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well…"

"I remember that we stayed in an olden days Japanese house. It was only after Father, Keishi Sohma, decided to be much more modernize that we moved into that mansion." Said Hikaru, recalling the past.

"And your room isn't set in this manner as well…" said Hikaru. Satoru quickly went to cover his sister's mouth. He must not let anyone know how his room looked like.

"Haha!" said Satoru breaking out in cold sweat. "Hikaru!"

Lantis just stood near the fireplace looking at the really weird scene.

"Sir Lantis!" said a maid after knocking on the really big and oak-made door.

"Yes?"

"Do I have to get tea for your guest?" asked the maid.

"Sure. Thank you."

After saying the maid went out of the room. Lantis gestured his guest to sit on the sofas.

"Okay!" said Satoru after the maid had brought in 3 teacups and served it to the guest and master.

"Fate really can't be break huh?" said Satoru as he eyed the other two,

"What do you mean?" asked Lantis, he was really curious.

"I'm going to say something that might be unpleasant to both of you." Said Satoru as he looked at Hikaru.

"And that something means?"

"I meant the past between both of you." Said Satoru as he smiled.

"Huh?" Lantis was really confused now.

**Sighed** Satoru began to take a really deep breath and began to say the past.

**Flashback to the past**

"It's been a long time since we met, Keishi!" said Yukata Sol as he shook hands with Keishi Sohma.

"Yeah! Since high school if I'm not wrong?" said Keishi.

"Yeah!" said Yukata as he tightened the grip between them.

"Haha!"

"Father?" asked a redheaded little girl who was holding Keishi's hand.

"Ah! Hikaru! I almost forget." Said Keishi as he carried his precious daughter,

"This is my daughter, Hikaru." Keishi introduced.

"She is such a lovely girl." Said Yukata as he looked at the girl.

"Hold on a minute!" said Yukata as he turned to call out for his son.

"Lantis!" called Yukata.

A little boy with black hair as black as a crow and deep purple eyes walked over to his father.

"Yes? Father?" said Lantis.

"I would like to introduce you my son, Lantis Sol.," Said Yukata proudly.

"I'm Lantis Sol." Said Lantis as Keishi put his daughter down to the ground.

"I'm Hikaru! Hikaru Sohma!" said the girl as she smiled innocently.

Keishi Sohma and Yukata Sol were here together at the Sol's mansion for some business talks.

"Well, to tell the truth, I'm not really happy to see you again, Keishi." Said Yukata as she sipped his tea.

"Same goes to me." Said Keishi as he showed a 0 degree smile.

Both of them are now in the garden looking at their youngest child in the family, just sitting under a Sakura tree. Lantis Sol appears to be sleeping. He had his hands acting like a cushion for his head against the hard tree bark. Hikaru was just picking up flowers nearby.

"Lantis-san?" asked Hikaru who could no longer bear the silence between the 2 of them.

"Yes?" Lantis opened one of his eyes.

"Are you always this quiet?"

"Yes. It's only when Eagle, my childhood friend is with me, that I get noisy." Said Lantis as he frowned.

"Why?" Hikaru was really curious about this boy Lantis said that would make him go angry.

"Because he's too noisy and I'm always getting angry. I'll just had to continued to beat him with my white fan till he faint." Said Lantis as he took out a big white fan out of nowhere. Hikaru was really shocked to see the white fan out of nowhere.

"Is he that noisy?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah. I'll introduce you to him when I see him the next time." Said Lantis as he smiled.

"You know what?" Hikaru got up close to Lantis's face now.

"What?" said Lantis as he started to feel the heat from his face.

"You should smile more." Said Hikaru as she smiled at him and retreated back to her position and started to meddle with the flowers she just picked it up.

"Oh…" said Lantis still able to feel the heat from his cheek.

'What's going on?' thought Lantis as he looked at Hikaru.

"Lantis-san?" Hikaru called after finishing her meddling with the flowers.

"Yes? You can call me Lantis."

"Okay! Lantis!" said Hikaru as she smiled once more.

"Yup? What can I do for you?" asked Lantis as he looked at Hikaru.

"Close your eyes." Said Hikaru.

Lantis just obey though he was really curious.

"Is it okay already?"

"Wait for a little while." Said Hikaru as Lantis heard giggles from her.

"OKAY!" said Hikaru as she smiled.

Lantis opened his eyes to find a crown made of flowers on his head.

"What!"

"You look kind of cute!" said Hikaru as she started to crack up.

"Hikaru!" said Lantis as he started to get angry.

"Lantis!" a voice called.

Lantis looked up and saw his best friend, Eagle, running towards him.

"Eagle!" said Lantis. Upon hearing the name, Hikaru looked up and saw a silver haired boy with golden eyes running towards them.

"Wow! What happened to you?" asked Eagle as he tried to control his laughter. Lantis still had not take off the crown Hikaru made for him.

"Ask her." Said Lantis as he was really pissed off.

"Hey!" said Hikaru.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Eagle Vision." Said Eagle as soon as he noticed another girl next to Lantis.

"I'm Hikaru! Hikaru Shido." Said Hikaru. Lantis took the crown off him.

"Hey! That look lovely on you!" said Eagle as he laughed.

"Shut up, Eagle." Said Lantis.

"Oh man! I should have taken a photo!" said Eagle sadly.

"SHUT UP!"

_**Recalling chapter 14 **_

"Promise me! Lantis!" said Hikaru as she looked at Lantis.

"You'll be at the Tokyo Tower when you're at the age of 18."

Lantis was really tense up.

"Sure. I'll be there!"

"You said so!" said Hikaru as he smiled.

_**1 year later…**_

"Hikaru. Come on, we've got to go!" said Satoru. The Sohma family was moving away to a place god knows where due to Keishi decided to have his company becoming internationally famous.

"But!"

"No but, Hikaru." Said Keishi as he got out of the old Japanese house.

"Father!"

"No! Hikaru, get into the car!"

Hikaru looked around the place waiting for Lantis who promised to be there when Hikaru leaves. Still Lantis had not arrived. Hikaru stood there waiting till her mother pulled her into the car.

'Lantis! Where are you?' thought Hikaru as she looked back from the car, looking for Lantis.

Lantis was on his way to Hikaru. He was running.

'Stupid Zagato!' thought Lantis as he ran as fast as he could.

Lantis reached a road that was busy with cars driving.

'Damn!'

He decided to just run. He needed to cross this road to reach Hikaru.

'Please Hikaru. Wait for me.' Thought Lantis as he started to cross the road.

He was full of thoughts about Hikaru that he did not noticed a car was speeding really fast towards him.

When he noticed, it was too late.

'**BANG!'**

Lantis lied on the ground with blood profusely coming out from his head.

A/N: Hahahahaha! I'm still so evil to stop here. Well, please review if you want to know the next chapter of this story. I'll need to have over 70 reviews to continue! Hahahaha!

Stay tuned…

I thank gekkabijin1819 for helping me to edit this story! Thank you very much!

**Japanese Bow**

Thank you for those supported my stories!

And please r/r my story!

Hikaru1989


	23. Lantis and Hikaru's past reveal Part 2!

_Hikaru and Lantis's Fic countdown chapters: 3_

A/N: I would like to thank M.i.k.i.792, Karu14, Syvonair, klutzyspaz and all the rest for reviewing this story. It's coming to an end now…soon within 2 weeks…so just bear with me…and enjoy this story…I apologize for not updating the rest of the stories yet…caused my results in school is not good…teachers nagging and etc…anyway…please r/r!

Now back to Hikaru and Lantis Fic!

_Chapter 23: Hikaru and Lantis's past reveal…Part 2_

**Lantis's POV (point of view)**

I was lying on a bed in a white room when I opened my eyes. I could not remember anything. I heard crying coming from the side. I turned my head to look who was it who was crying with so much sorrow. I saw a lady in her mid 30s with a short black hair and blood-shot eyes wearing a long navy blue dress, crying. Why is she crying? I looked around. Why am I here? Where am I now? I have no idea at all. I cannot remember anything at all. I tried to recall everything that had happened to me. But nothing came to my mind except pain. I shut my eyes and shouted. This pain was really unbearable.

"Lantis!" a voice called me. "Are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and saw the lady I saw just now was calling out to me.

"Lantis? Answer me!"

Lantis? Is that my name? I shut up my eyes as my head continued to give you pain.

"Lantis!"

I saw someone. A girl. A redheaded girl. She smiled at me.

"Lantis."

She was calling out for me. Who is she? She called me Lantis. Who is she? She started to walk away from me.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Lantis."

She was still calling my name.

"Doctor! Call the doctor right away."

I heard another voice calling out for the doctor. My hands were on my head. I held tightly on my head to control or even get rid of the pain. I continued struggling till I felt several hands on me. They were holding my hands and legs waiting for the doctor to inject something into me. I screamed before feeling numb and I went into a deep slumber.

**Normal POV**

A boy looking at the age of 15-16 with long black hair tied back and black eyes came into the ward. The lady beside Lantis looked up at him and smiled.

"Zagato…" said the lady.

"Mother. You should go back home and rest now. You've been here for days now." Said Zagato concerned.

"I'm fine, Zagato dear." Said the lady. Zagato noticed her blood shot eyes. His mother obviously had not slept for days and had been crying.

"Mother. Please. Please go home now. Father is not in the house now and I can't possibly take care. The house is in a mess now." Said Zagato trying all means to bring his mother back.

"But…Lantis need me…" said his mother.

"I'll stay by his side. So please. Go back home and rest." Said Zagato really worried of his mother's health.

"Hmm…" his mother heisted. "Okay. But please. If anything crops up, inform me right away."

"I will." Said Zagato as he promised her.

His mother soon left. Zagato sat beside Lantis and tears started to form in zagato's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Lantis. If I haven't held you up, this would never happen. And you and Hikaru would meet together once more." Said Zagato as he cried.

**Hikaru's POV**

I'm now in Tokyo looking out of my balcony. Father had indeed got us a magnificent house here. Every one of us has our own room. I should be feeling happy now. But for a certain reason, I'm feeling very sad. Lantis. There had been no news about him at all after I moved here. I tried calling him but there was no response. I talked to Eagle about this too and he had no idea what had happened at all. I'm so worried about him. But he? Where's Lantis now?

"Hi-ka-ru?"

A voice called me. I turned and saw the robotic dog on the floor, wagging its tail. Lantis and Eagle had made it for me. Hikari had just passed away. Hikari is my favorite dog. He had been with me since I ever knew. But because of his growing age, he left me in despair. I cried for days and days. The both of them had made this dog to ease my pain.

The robotic dog was in brown. Not as magnificent color as Hikari but I loved it anyway. I went towards it and carry it in my arms. I started crying. I was really worried. I needed to know where was Lantis. I need him now. But where is him? I tried to convince dad to let me stay in Sendai but he objected to the idea. I wanted to stay by Lantis's side no matter what. I need him now! I really do now! Please Lantis. Please call me to ensure me that you are safe. Please. I need you now. I need to hear your voice now. I continued crying with the robotic dog in my arms.

**Lantis's POV**

3 months. I had been in the hospital for 3 months and now I'm finally home. I don't really feel that this was my home. I still had no memories of my past. All I knew was that I am called Lantis Sol. I had a big brother and 3 sisters who were practically crazy trying to dress me up. I really had no idea what's wrong with me. The doctor concluded that I've anemia. What's the hell is that anyway? Anyway, I'm right here now, in my 'room'.

I don't really know if this is my room. It's full of expensive stuffs. Really, this is really confusing. I stood by the sofas. I started to look around. There were things on the fireplace. I walked towards it and saw it were a few photo frames. I saw myself with a silver haired guy who was smiling idiotically while I looked pissed up. I started to look at the other. There was one I took with the silver haired guy again. But this time there was someone else in there. A redheaded girl. She looked exactly like the one I saw in my dream. Who's she?

I started to look around for more clues about the girl. Then all of the sudden, my door sprang open and came in the silver haired guy I saw in the photos running towards me and crying. He was now hugging me. No wonder I looked so pissed off in the photos. I sighed.

**Normal POV – 7 years later…**

Hikaru is now dressed up in her white leotard that shows her curve nicely. She is getting ready for her competition that is now in the finals. Hikaru had made a deal with her father, Keishi Sohma that she can go back to Sendai if she won the champion. Her father, Keishi Sohma, had just made Hikaru his heir to the company. Not that he disliked her brothers. It is just that Hikaru had shown a great deal in her talents in handling businesses.

'Now, Hikaru! Go for it. It's your chance to see Lantis again if you won!' thought Hikaru as she entered the stadium.

"Now! We welcome Hikaru Sohma with her gymnastics movement!" said one of the judges.

Everyone clapped as she enters and bowed. As soon as the spotlight was on and shined on her, everyone kept quiet. Her song started and Hikaru started to dance.

"9.98!" announced the judge as Hikaru ended her gymnastics move.

"Now we had our champion! Hikaru Sohma!" everyone clapped. Even Hikaru's opponents clapped and admitted her skills.

Hikaru smiled. 'Finally! Lantis! I'm able to see you once more.' thought Hikaru as she received her prize.

She walked towards her father who was sitting at the VIP seat.

"As promised, Hikaru. I'll bring you back to Sendai now." Said Keishi as he stood up and walked out of the stadium.

"Dad…thanks." Said Hikaru. Hikaru after saying quickly ran to the changing room and changed. She ran out of the stadium and went into her dad's car.

Keishi was not really happy on going back to Sendai as his greatest enemy still lived there. He frowned while driving.

All of the sudden, a car in front of them started to lose control. It hit on to the car Hikaru was in. Keishi was injured seriously as he had went towards Hikaru to protect her from any harm.

Hikaru expected to feel pain but she did not. She opened her eyes and saw her father protecting her. She cried and cried.

"Hi-ka-ru…" her father called.

"Dad?" Hikaru was happy to hear her father's voice once again.

"Hi-ka-ru…please…don't cry…I'm fine," said Keishi as he smiled and wiped Hikaru's tears with his hand.

"Dad…no…" said Hikaru as she slowly felt her father's hand dropping lifelessly to the side.

She was soon saved and brought to a hospital while Keishi was pronounced dead on the spot of the accident.

**Hikaru's POV**

Dad had died. I was the one who killed him. I was the one who caused all these to happened…I was the one.

**Normal POV**

Hikaru had regained consciousness within 1 week. The doctor said it was a miracle for her.

However, Hikaru had been blaming herself for her father's death. She cried and cried. 'Why had this happened?' she thought.

**2 and a half years later…**

Hikaru's mother had remarried a man, Makoto Shido. And Hikaru had to change her surname.

"It's a new start for you, Hikaru." Said Satoru. Hikaru was still haunted with the memories of her father's death.

"Yes, Satoru nii-chan." Said Hikaru as she smiled finally in the 2 years.

Meanwhile Lantis was at his middle school's graduation ceremony. Once again he is stuck with all the girls that wants him especially Primera. And Eagle had hit hard on Lantis's head. Due to the last accident, Lantis fainted on the spot. In his dream, he dreamt of the redheaded girl once more. Then he remembered her name! (Finally!) Hikaru! He woke up in a shocked state and quickly ran out of his school nurse ward room and went home. He consulted Zagato about the girl called Hikaru on the phone. Zagato told Lantis the truth.

Then Lantis ran away from home as he had remembered his promise to meet at the Tokyo tower.

Yukata was not happy with it. But since Lantis was going to stay with Zagato, he should be safe. Yukata cursed that Lantis is just a spoil brat who believes in dreams only.

**End of flashback!**

Lantis was shocked to hear what Hikaru had gone through.

"Sorry, Hikaru." Said Lantis, sad.

"It's not your fault, Lantis."

Then Lantis's door sprang opened and in came Makoto Shido and Yukata Sol.

"Ah! Hikaru you're here!" said Yukata smiling.

"Huh? Dad?" Lantis asked.

"Hikaru! You've met your new fiancée already?" Makoto said as he walked towards Hikaru.

"Huh? My new fiancée?" Hikaru was curious.

"Yes! Your new fiancée! Lantis Sol! It's good to see you young people hanging out with each other!" said Makoto as he smiled. "Right Yukata-san?"

"Yup!"

"My fiancée is Hikaru/Lantis?" said the couple shocked.

**A/N: Finished! This chapter is finished. It's so long…6 pages…I'm so tired now…**

**This is typed on 11.15pm…**

**Please R/R in this story…I'm going off to bed now…see you guys…**

**Once again, I thank my readers! Thank you for supporting me once again! Thank you!**

**And no more than 80 reviews, I'll not continue! It's a deal! Not that I'm pressuring you guys. I just want to know if I should continue with this a not or it's there anything wrong with this story, k? …I'm so tired now…c ya!**

**Remember to r/r**

**Hikaru1989**


	24. Soshi? what are you thinking?

**_Countdown to the ending of Hikaru and Lantis fic: 2_**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Soshi? What are you thinking?

* * *

**

"What! My fiancée is Hikaru/Lantis?" both Hikaru and Lantis said.

"Yup! Aren't you happy?" said Makoto as he smiled happily.

"Wait a minute!" said Lantis before the fathers went berserk. "How about that Soshi?"

"Soshi?" Yukata looked at Makoto.

"Oh! Him! He's just someone I asked him to pose as Hikaru's fiancée. I mean he's in debt with me so I asked him to help. You know having Hikaru as the heir to the Sohma Co-operation is really tiring. It's just that now since the time have finally come, I think its best to announce the real engagement Hikaru and Lantis were in.," said Makoto as he smiled again.

"You're kidding, dad?" Hikaru asked with an eyebrow lifted up.

"Nope. I'm not kidding." Said Makoto.

"Hikaru, let's go. I've enough of these." Said Lantis as he held onto Hikaru's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Oh dear…look likes Lantis is angry." Said Zagato as he came into the room.

"Hmmm…I wonder why?" said Yukata as he used his right hand to support his chin. (He's getting OOC!)

"C'mon dad and Makoto-san. I've prepared everything. All I need now is you two." Said Zagato as he gestured them out of the room.

"Weird dads." Said Satoru as he sighed. 'But at least this is better then nothing.'

* * *

Meanwhile with Hikaru and Lantis…

Lantis was still pulling Hikaru to somewhere gods knows where.

"Lantis?" asked Hikaru as she looked at Hikaru.

"…"

"Lantis!" Hikaru shouted.

"…"

"Where are you bringing me now?" Hikaru asked.

"…"

They turned a corner and there was it. A huge door?

Lantis pushed the door opened. It opened with a creak. Hikaru stayed quiet till she saw the interior design in the room. There was a fountain in the middle of the room. (Just think that this is the scene where Hikaru and Lantis met in the castle. You know the garden.)

"Wow!" Hikaru said in awe. "This is…beautiful."

Hikaru walked into the room and looked around. A garden in the house? Who could have thought that? She looked in awe, smiling at all the things she was seeing in the garden.

"Lantis! This is so beautiful."

"Yeah. This room was specially built for my mother. She loved going outdoors though herself is very sick." Said Lantis as he sat on the fountain side.

"I see." Said Hikaru as she looked at Lantis and followed suit.

"Lantis?" Hikaru looked at Lantis as he continued to keep quiet.

"…"

"I mean now that we have this engagement, which is so totally weird, are you not happy about it?"

"…No…" said Lantis as he smiled at Hikaru. He raised his right hand and touched Hikaru's left cheek. "I'm not sad or angry about this engagement. It's just that the two fathers were really weird making people feel weird. I'm not used to the idea of having you as my fiancée though my heart is pounding with happiness." Said Lantis as he looked deeply into Hikaru's eyes.

"Thank you Lantis. Thank you for staying by my side." Said Hikaru as she held onto the hand of Lantis and smiled.

* * *

Back to the two totally out of character fathers…

"Now ladies and gentlemen!" said Yukata over the system. "I've a announcement to make! My youngest son, Lantis and the heir of the Sohma Co-operation, Hikaru! Are getting engage!"

The audience looked shocked and started whispering to one another.

"I know that everyone here is aware that Hikaru Shido has an engagement with Soshi Asamoto and Lantis had an engagement with Takako. Now I would like to clarify that Keishi, before his death, and me made an pact to one another that our child would be together. And this is because…our wives were best of friends to one another." Explained Yukata.

* * *

Back to Hikaru and Lantis!

"Hikaru…would you accept my dad's idea of being my fiancée?" asked Lantis as he blushed looking at Hikaru.

"I…I…" Hikaru stammered as she blushed as well, looking at Lantis. "I…accept…" replied Hikaru, softly.

But Lantis could hear Hikaru's voice and smiled at her.

"Thank you Hikaru. Thank you." Lantis said as he brought Hikaru into a embrace.

* * *

"Surely, do you know them?" asked Akane as she and her elder sisters stood at within the audiences. Both sisters shook their head. The 3 sisters looks up again on the stage to see the 2 smiling happily fathers cheering on their child's engagement.

"They're totally out of character, you know?" a voice joined in. the 3 sisters turned and looked. It was Soshi smiling.

"Hey, Soshi! You're okay with these arrangement?" asked Sakura as she eyed him.

"Of course I'm not fine. Uncle Makoto told me yesterday that my engagement with Hikaru had been called off. He decided to follow his wife's decision about the engagement with her old friend." Explained Soshi.

"So you knew?" asked Tsubaki.

"Uh-huh." Nodded Soshi. "But the battle with Lantis is not over yet. I won't want to give anyone Hikaru just so easily."

* * *

"Now the latest news!" a newscaster said over the television. Eagle was eating his ramen while watching. Sure, he was too bored. He'd got nothing to do at all. Since Lantis and Hikaru weren't not around, so he couldn't go and disturb them.

"Shido Hikaru and Lantis Sol had just been announced that they would be getting engage!" Eagle choked on his noodles.

"WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED!"

* * *

Now, Hikaru and Lantis walked out of the Sol's mansion happily hand in hand. They were smiling so happily but soon their happiness ended.

"Ms. Hikaru! May we have a word with you about the engagement that had been just announced to everyone that you're soon to be Lantis Sol's wife?"

"Mr. Lantis! Tell us about your feelings for the new engagement with Ms. Hikaru?"

lots of reporters had swarm towards them to ask about the new engagement. Hikaru and Lantis looked at the huge amount of reporters wanted to ask them about the engagement, sweat-dropped. It's too much and their fathers did not tell them anything at all! Now, Lantis was really angry and wanted to kill his father but he couldn't leave Hikaru there alone.

He looked around to see if there was anywhere to hide or run away from the reporters. Then he saw Sakura waving at them. Lantis, seeing Sakura, quickly grabbed Hikaru and ran! The reporters chased after them.

"Quick!" shouted Akane. "Get into this car and off you go!" Pointing to a direction, Lantis looked. Tsubaki had just drove a black car over and pulled it over in front of them.

"Thanks, Akane, Tsubaki and Sakura o-nee-chan!" said Lantis as he got Hikaru into the car and himself on the car and off they went.

"Ah! WAIT FOR US! MR. LANTIS! MS. HIKARU!" Shouted the reporters as they rush over.

"Thank god, they've got away!" Tsubaki said as she smiled and waved at the direction Lantis had drove off to.

"Yeah. anyway, let's go. We'd better go and stop those two out of characters fathers!" said Sakura as she took the lead.

* * *

"Finally! We're safe for now." Sighed Hikaru as she rested into the seat. "But where should we go now?"

"To a place where I presume is the safest." Said Lantis as he drove even faster.

* * *

"This is beautiful!" stated Hikaru as she looked at where Lantis had brought her. It was a beach house and it looked awfully beautiful. the house's window was all made of glasses and the house is painted in white.

"Well, this is just the appearance." Commented Lantis as he looked at the excited Hikaru. "C'mon in." said Lantis as he opened the door.

"Oh my god." Hikaru looked around. there was the fireplace in the living room. Sofas were so classical that it matched the style of the fireplace. The dinning room was all in white. The dinning table was long and it's made out of transparent glasses. Chairs were in white and placed neatly. The kitchen was in the ordinary kitchen look. Brown.

"Well, this beach were built years ago by my dad. It was supposed to be a present to my mum." Said Lantis as he sat down in the sofa while Hikaru continued to explore the house.

"Your dad must have loved your mum a lot. But what do you mean by supposed to be your mum's present?" asked Hikaru as she went to Lantis.

"Well, apparently when my dad was about to give my mum this surprise, her illness got worse and we'd to sent her over to the states for treatment."

"I see. So, how's your mum now?" inquired Hikaru.

"She's fine already. But the doctor told her to stay there for a period before coming back here."

"I see."

"So are you hungry or something?" asked Lantis as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Well, there are enough ingredients to cook pasta."

"Pasta?" asked Hikaru as she entered the kitchen. "Sure!"

"Then I'll start cooking then." Smiled Lantis as he took out the ingredients and some pots and pans.

"You're cooking?" asked Hikaru as she raised an eyebrow.

"I can cook for your information, ms. Hikaru." Stated Lantis as he glared at Hikaru. But soon the glare changed into a smile and he walked towards Hikaru. "I'm the host for today. Just go on relax. You may explore the house if you want to." Lantis smiled as he patted Hikaru's head.

"You're treating me like a dog, you know?"

"I know." Laughed Lantis as he stopped and walked towards the counter.

"then I'll just go around exploring, Mr. Host and cook!" chuckled Hikaru.

* * *

"Only one bedroom?" Hikaru inquired as she looked at Lantis. She had just finished her exploration around the house. Lantis looked at her confusedly and nodded his head.

"Yeah. one bedroom." Answered Lantis as he ate his pasta.

"Queen size bed?"

"Yeah." Lantis looked at her. "And?"

"How are we supposed to sleep then?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Together in that bed? Cause it's going to be real cold when it's nighttime. The heater is not that strong." Explained Lantis as he looked at Hikaru. Hikaru's expression had changed from a shocking look to a blushing one.

Lantis laughed at her expression. "What's so funny?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to you." Assured Lantis as he looked at the still blushing Hikaru.

"Promise?"

"Promise. C'mon, quickly eat your pasta before it's cold." Said Lantis as he smiled at her.

* * *

"Promise not to do anything!" Hikaru said as she lied on one side of the bed.

"Promise." Lantis laid on the other side of the bed.

The two had changed into casual clothes, which they found it in the cupboard.

"Good night Lantis."

"Night." Said Lantis as he off the lights.

* * *

"So, Mr. Lantis!" said Zagato as Lantis entered the apartment in the early morning. "You're finally home. And where have you been last night?"

"To the beach house we own." Stated Lantis as he sat at the couch.

"Beach house?" Black aura grew around Zagato. "So did you guys do anything?"

Lantis sweat-dropped and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" More black aura grew and it was spreading around the house.

Lantis nodded his head intensively.

"Well, since Lantis said no, Zagato dear, just believe him once." Said Emeraude as she entered the living room with a tray that held 3 cups of coffee.

"Thank you, Emeraude." Said Lantis as he received the coffee from Emeraude.

"Call her sister in law, Lantis!" Zagato commanded.

"No. I'll call her Emeraude!"

"Are you defying my words!" Zagato asked in an order way.

"So tell me, what happened yesterday after the both of you escaped?" Emeraude asked, ignoring Zagato's childish act.

"We went to the beach house. I cooked pasta for her. And we found some of your old causal clothes there cause you guys left it there after your **sweet **getaway." Lantis stated and looked at the two who are blushing now.

"Our clothes are still there?" Zagato asked with his face glowing red.

* * *

"No wonder we couldn't find some of the clothes back here. So now we know where our missing clothes went to." Emeraude looked at Zagato.

"Lantis!" Eagle called as he was walking to school and saw the couple in front. "My good friend!"

"Eagle…" sighed Lantis. His worse nightmare was not over yet. Eagle was persistent. He would try to get whatever information from Lantis about that engagement.

"Morning, Hikaru." Greeted Eagle as he looked at her.

"Morning, Eagle." Greeted Hikaru back.

"So Lantis." Eagle eyed him.

'Here he goes again! It's beginning again.' Thought Lantis as he looked at Eagle.

"What was going on with that new engagement you have?" asked Eagle with his eyes sparkling.

"Just a new engagement with Hikaru. What's up?" Lantis answered in monotone.

"Well, a new engagement and you never told me?"

"Well, you never told me Hikaru was the girl in the past when I ask you about those photos! And you never told me that I liked Hikaru even before I met her in front of the Tokyo tower." Lantis glared at Eagle. Eagle sweat-dropped and scratched his the back of his head.

"Now, now. Since you know everything already, Lantis, relax. I can explain!" said Eagle swiftly.

"Yeah, you could explain all you can while I bash you up!" said Lantis as he clenched his fist and getting ready to punch into Eagle's face.

Lantis was about to punch till he saw someone coming out from a posh car. He and Hikaru turned and saw…SOSHI!

He was smiling at them and headed towards Hikaru's direction. Lantis brought Hikaru to his back, protecting her.

"What do you want?" Lantis asked as he looked eye-to-eye with Soshi.

"Just something that I want to talk about with **you**! Well, about the battle we were supposed to have would still be commence. And Hikaru would be mine if I win."

"Understandable. But didn't you hear Mr. Makoto and my dad said that we're officially engaged?" asked Lantis as he smiled in 0 degree.

"Of course I heard. But I won't give her up so easily!"

"Then I'll be looking forward to the battle. Tomorrow would be the battle day that we promised right?" Lantis asked.

"Yes. I'll see you then." Nodded Soshi and he walked off.

"Lantis?" Hikaru asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Hikaru. Everything would be fine." Assured Lantis as he smiled at Hikaru.

Hikaru continued to look at Lantis in a worry state. She knew of Soshi's strength. He was in par with Lantis. She worried that either of them would be hurt.

* * *

The very next day after school, many had gathered around the school gym. All was only waiting for the battle of kendo between 2 men. Lantis Sol and Soshi Asamoto. These 2 men fought for the sake of their own pride and their only love. Many were looking forward for the battle. It was supposed to be the battle of the year. It would be sure be very exciting. There were many girls, each supported one of the men. The group supporting Lantis was doing a cheer. The group supporting Soshi was holding up banners and shouting. Hikaru now stands on the stage with Umi and Fu with her. She looked around. the atmosphere was sure intense in the gym. Hikaru looked at Umi and Fu. Her two friends, sensing her worries, smiled at her, try to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Hikaru." Umi said.

"Yeah. there's nothing to worry, Hikaru." Assured Fu.

The cheer in the gym grew louder. The three girls turned and looked. Lantis and Soshi had just entered the gym. Both were armored, holding their bamboo sword in their left hand. They stood in the middle and bowed to each other. After which, the two looked at Hikaru and nodded. Hikaru nodded back and spoke in a loud voice.

"MAY THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

the two men lifted their sword and stood in the battle stance. Each took a step forward and…

* * *

_**A/N: Hahahaha! Cliff hanger! My favorite! Well, this is all for chapter 24 of Hikaru and Lantis fic. Sorry for not updating soon for this story! I'm so sorry! I've been having writer's block for this story so I concentrated in the other story I began in Gundam seed. Apologizes to all Rayearth supporter to my story. SORRY! Do forgive. I'll try to finish this off ASAP! So please do continue to support this story and review!**_

_**Hikaru1989!**_


End file.
